The Moons Shadow
by fireuser3
Summary: -Movie-Takes place with in the Moonverse-After seeing a vision of a life changing event Celestia has called upon the help of the Element Bearers to investigate. Is this just what Celestia saw or is it a bit more than she'd hoped for? -RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND ACTION SCENES LATER ON-
1. Visions and Suspicions

**F3: Well here I go my first movie fic. Now please note that this fic is just a trial run and would appreciated on feedback.**

 **Pinkie: *Holding popcorn* Well what are you waiting for get this going already.**

 **F3: Okay. Hope you enjoy this. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Visions and Suspicions.**

It was a quite night in Canterlot. Nightclubs opened for their nightly services while other places are closed only to open up again when the sun rose up again. At Canterlot castle the guards as usual are patrolling the ground making sure no unwanted guests were welcome in the castle. In a tower in the east rested the matriarch of the sun Princess Celestia rests in her bed without a care in the world.

However this wouldn't be one of the those nights as Celestia tossed and turned in her oversized bed trying to find peace but even though Celestia was a princess; she was still a pony and all ponies have nightmares and these are one of those times.

 _In her dream she was in a cave filled with crystals of all sizes. She walked along the path provided and came to a clearing but what she saw was six large crystals in front of her._

 _She dared to peer inside one of them but when she did she found a rainbow colored pegasi with an angered look on her face. She then glanced at the other five crystals which contained the remaining six including an azure colored unicorn with a sorrow look on her face; her eyes closed and her face staring at the ground and sitting on her haunches._

 _"Hold on girls I'll free you." Celestia thought but before she could she heard a somepony wailing not far off. She left the girls and went to locate the pony wailing._

 _She sprinted off toward a tunnel where she found a pony that she couldn't identify. "Identify yourself!" she shouted but before she could do anything else a black smog blasted forth toward her._

 _"CELESTIA!" Somepony shouted but couldn't tell who._

 _Celestia woke up from her dream with a start as she was sweating and looking around her room making sure she was still safe._

Her bedroom door burst open revealing her sister Luna with a worried look "Sister did you see what I have seen." Luna asked obviously worried.

"I'm afraid so dear sister. We have to advise Trixie and her friends in the morning." She said.

"Now try to return to sleep dear sister I'll be raising the sun in a few hours." Celestia added. And with that Luna began to exit her sister's room but not before returning a concerning look

"Go on sister." Celestia calmly shooed returning with a reassuring smile.

And with that Luna exited Celestia's room and closed the doors with her magic to give Celestia some privacy.

But once her sister was gone Celestia looked outside her window with a concerned look "I hope that wasn't who I thought it was." She pondered then returned to sleep not thinking about it again.

Hours later in the town of Ponyville with Celestia's sun now in the sky as ponies were beginning there day. However one pony wasn't exactly awake yet due to another all-nighter. Trixie was currently faced first in a book she was reading or more like re-reading. Halyn hanging from her perch sleeping while as for Spike he was up and about.

He noticed Trixie sleeping at her desk with a book under her face snoring loudly. He let out a grunted sigh "Sometimes I think she does this just to annoy me." Spike said to himself but then an idea struck his mind. He grinned almost evilly and went to one of the shelfs in the room and brought out… a bell.

"I knew this would come in handy." He said. He then slowly crept behind Trixie, took in a breath of air and began to ring the bell.

"FIRE!" Spike shouted as he rang the bell.

Trixie went wide eyed jumped from her desk almost scrambled to save some of the books "Spike grab the books from sections A through G and I'll grab the…" Trixie began but then heard laughing coming from said dragon.

Spike was laughing his tail off from the prank he just pulled "Trixie you should have seen the look on your face." He laughed again

"It was priceless." He stated again before going into another fit of laughter.

Trixie only facehoofed "You've been hanging around with Lightning Dust again haven't you." She said.

"Oh yeah." Spike said finally calming himself down from his laughing fit

"But what were you doing up so late again?" He asked.

Trixie cleared her throat "Well if you must know I was looking over this." Trixie said as she approached her desk again and enveloped said book she was reading and showed it to Spike.

Spike took the book out of Trixie's magical grip and read the cover "Mythical creatures. Wouldn't this be like the Nightmare Moon thing that happened when we came to Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Well we already proven that Nightmare Moon was real but when we used the Elements on her she was in a word 'purified' by it's magic." She stated

"But what I'm wondering what could've took Luna over in the first place." Trixie added.

"That's why I've been going through this book to see any of these Mythical creatures had that same ability and we can find a way to prevent it before it even starts." Trixie finished as she now was starting to flip through the pages.

"Shouldn't you at least get breakfast first before you start?" Spike pointed out. "I'll be fine Spike besides I've done this before…" She began but her stomach interrupted her with a growling sound. Trixie blushed "Perhaps I should get something before then." Trixie added.

After a well-deserved breakfast she grabbed the book and headed out to see the town "Maybe Sunset might have an idea about this she's just as study oriented as me." Trixie said as she and Spike approached Sunsets home. Spike went to open the door only to notice that it won't open.

"I think it's locked Trixie." Spike said.

"Hm… that's strange normally she would be home." Trixie then spotted a note on the door in which she picked up with her magic and begun to read it

" _Gone to Canterlot to meet with client. Be back soon. Sunset"_ Trixie read.

"Well at least we know where she is now right." Spike said

"Yeah I guess." She pulled the book from her saddle bag

"But I'm still wondering if whatever possessed Luna turning her into Nightmare Moon could still be about." Trixie said concerned.

"What are you two talking about now?" A voice sprung out caused Spike and Trixie to flinch then to look around for the source of the voice

"Um… I'm up here." It said as Spike and Trixie looked up only to find Lightning Dust staring at them

"Oh hey Lightning. You know after how long I've been here I'm still not used to that yet." Trixie added.

"Yeah it's cool. So like I said; what are you two talking about now?" Lightning said.

Trixie sighed "You remember when we took down Nightmare Moon and turned into Luna?" She asked quizzed and Dust nodded

"Yeah then we held a big celebration for her return. Why you ask?" Dust questioned.

"Well it's only a theory but I believe Luna was possessed by some kind of creature which in turn turned her into Nightmare Moon." Trixie then sighed again

"But this book doesn't have a single thing about any particular creature or mythical being that has those abilities to control ponies." Trixie continued.

"So I came to see if Sunset had another book about it but it turns out she's in Canterlot with a client." Trixie finished.

"Wow that's rough." Dust stated.

"Tell me about it." Spike added.

"But are you sure that she was possessed?" This time it was Lightning's turn to ask.

"The book about the two sister said that she became Nightmare moon out of jealousy and anger toward Celestia but I think there might be something more to this." She concluded

"I'm not taking a chance on this one." Trixie stated.

"So… you want me to round up the girls or what?" Lightning asked.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of weather duty first?" Trixie said gesturing to the cloud Lightning's on and the other clouds around Ponyville.

"Oh right. No problem." Lightning said as she busted the cloud she was on, gave a little salute and flew off to take care of the rest of the town.

"Let's just hope that I'm wrong about this Spike." Trixie said optimistically

"And if you are right?" Spike asked

"Let's not get there just yet." Trixie said.

They both walked about town seeing that everypony is doing their normal thing. AJ at the apple stand with Big Mac, Cheerliee spending time with her adoptive daughter Emerald, the crusaders doing their usual 'get cutiemark quick' schemes or something like that.

But even though it was a nice day something is bound to happen. Trixie look up at the sky for a minute to survey when she noticed a familiar rainbow colored streak heading toward the park at a fast downward rate.

"What in the hay is Rainbow doing now?" Spike asked

"From her trajectory she heading straight toward the park. C'mon Spike!" Trixie ordered and sprinted off toward the park.

Upon arriving they saw Rainbow dash hanging upside down from her tail being caught in a branch in a tree.

"C'mon you stupid tail." She said trying to untangle her tail from the branch but with no success.

"Rainbow!" Trixie called out getting Dash's attention

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just fine and dandy; you know just hanging around." Dash said trying not to act calm.

Trixie only raised an eyebrow "Your stuck aren't you." She said knowingly.

"What me stuck? No way I'm not…" She exclaimed at first trying to shake it off like nothing but then look at her situation before finally admitting

"Yeah I'm stuck." She admitted crossing her hoofs.

Trixie only chuckled a little "Hold on a gotcha Dash." She said as she lit her horn and aim for the knot around Rainbows tail.

With the knot encased in Trixie's aura she proceeded to untie the knot and was able to free Rainbow from it which resulted in Dash landing on the ground.

"So what happened this time? Failed trick again or not so well timed stunt." Trixie asked.

"Actually neither." Rainbow added. She then showed her left side which had some kind of green slime on it and it was sticking to Dash's coat.

"What in the world is this?" Trixie asked

"I was hoping you would know cause whatever it is caused me to lose control and slam right smack into this tree." Dash added.

"Let's head back to the library so I can get this stuff off of you." Trixie said

"For once I agree." Dash added. But before they could even get going Spike cheeks bulged and he burped up a green flame and a scroll with the princess's seal on it.

"A letter from the princess?" Trixie questioned as Spike opened it

"Actually it's from Shining Armor." Spike corrected.

"Well what's it say?" Rainbow asked peaking interest.

" _Dear Trixie; I'm here to inform you that princess Celestia and Luna have summoned you and your friends to Canterlot immediately. Don't ask why that it's me writing to you and not the princesses. Myself, your friend Sunset Shimmer and some of my guard will escort you to the castle. Signed Captain of the Royal Guard; Shining Armor."_ Spike finished.

"That's all it said." Rainbow asked

"Then were going to Canterlot now." Trixie added with a stern expression on her face

"Shining normally sends a letter if he's going to visit but he never sends one unless it's an emergency." Trixie stated

"Therefore if something has come up with the princess's then when have to go to Canterlot now." She then turned to Rainbow and Spike.

"Rainbow you go get Coco, and Spike you go find Lightning Dust, and I'll go get Cheerliee. Meet up at the train station in ten minutes." Trixie ordered as they both gave a salute and they took off in different directions.

It didn't take long to get Cheerliee, Coco, and Lightning Dust to meet up at the train station. The current mane five plus Spike were on their way to Canterlot.

"So you saying that Shining Armor contacted you via letter about an emergency and he didn't even bother to tell you what it was." Lightning replied.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it all up." Trixie answered.

"I wonder what kind of emergency it is." Cheerliee pondered bringing a hoof to her lower chin

"I mean there was the Nightmare Moon mishap. What could be worse than that?" Cheerliee pondered.

"Only time will tell but for now we must stay focused on the task at hoof." Trixie stated.

" _Now that I think about it this whole thing is happening right when I was doing research on mythical creatures, then that strange gunk on Rainbows wing, coincidence… maybe."_ Trixie thought.

The train whistle blew as it pulled into the Canterlot station and true to the letter Shining Armor, Sunset, and the royal guards were there to greet them.

"Shining what's the problem?" Trixie asked as the guard surrounded the girls and Spike which surprised the girls

"Don't be scared this only protocol." Shining assured them as the girls and guard around them begin to move.

"So what's going on?" Lightning asked.

"Sunset will have to inform you on that part." Shining replied as Sunset spoke up

"There was a good reason I was in Canterlot today." Sunset began

"Because of a new client you were meeting." Spike answered. Sunset stared at him for a minute.

"You left a note on the door." Trixie finished for him

"Right but when I was teaching a new client a friend of my client showed up and they left with happy smiles." Sunset said which confused the rest of them.

"And the problem with that is… what?" Lightning said.

"Thing is not three seconds they left I heard them screaming at each other and broke up then and there." Sunset added

"But that's not the worst part. There was a heart symbol above the both of them and then it turned…black and it shattered." Sunset continued.

The rest were shocked at what Sunset said "Please tell me you didn't see anything else." Lightning added

"Actually I did see something else. There was this green like stuff forming then it took off. I tried to keep up with it then I'd lost it." Sunset said sadly.

"I reported to Shining Armor here afterwards and he sent a letter and now we're here in this situation." Sunset finished.

"Screaming at each other, Black hearts shattering, green stuff forming." Trixie pondered

"What do these things mean?" Trixie questioned herself.

"Maybe the princess's might have an answer." Coco assured her

"Maybe or maybe not." Trixie added.

"Hey as a pony said 'Don't fret over it too much or yah'll end up with a headache the size of a mountain'." Dust said trying to imitate a certain farmpony.

Trixie then smile at Lightning "Your right I shouldn't think too much about it I'm sure the answer will appear before long." Trixie smiled.

"That's the spirit." Cheerliee added.

It took about another ten minutes to get to the castle and another five to get in the castle as the guards were doing inspection. When it came to Lightning Dust turn for inspection they started by looking over her wings.

Lightning wasn't having it and took a defensive stance "HEY! Watch the wings pal!" She snarled.

"Dust its routine. There just making sure you don't have anything hidden on you." Shining assured her. Lightning groan as she lighten up but still kept her stare on the guard. As the guard said she was clear to go through they went inside the castle with only Shining Armor and not the guards as they were left outside to watch for any intruders.

A few minutes later they arrived in the throne room where both Celestia and Luna were sitting on their thrones. The princesses took notice as they've arrived. Shining, the girls, and Spike bowed to the princesses before lifting their heads to face them.

"I've brought them just like you asked Celestia." Shining said. Celestia nodded

"Thank you Shining Armor that'll be all." Celestia said. He bowed once more than exited the room so they could talk to the girls and Spike.

"So Princess why are we here?" Cheerliee questioned.

"Well that's just it isn't." Luna spoke up.

"I'm afraid there might be a problem." Luna said

"Have you ever heard of the Tantabus?" Luna questioned.

"A Tantabus?" Coco said nervously.

They all shook their heads "I don't think we've heard of one before." Rainbow said.

"A Tantabus is… not a creature per say." Luna answered.

It shocked the others "What do you mean not a creature?" Lightning asked.

"It's like I said. Because the Tantabus is thing that can…" Luna sighed stopping and looks away.

"Take control of you." Luna finally said.

Trixie was putting things together then came up with a solution "So what you're saying is that this Tantabus is what turned you into Nightmare Moon." Trixie concluded.

Luna nodded "Yes. But it does more than just that. It feeds off of negative energy and grows stronger. When it grows strong enough it completely controls the user." Luna explained.

Sunset spoke up "Hold on what about when we used the Elements on you. Did it get rid of it?" Sunset asked.

Luna shook her head "All you managed to do was purged the Tantabus from me which means it's still out there. Probably feeding off of another poor soul." Luna said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Coco questioned.

Celestia looked at Trixie "Trixie can I ask you a question?" Celestia asked

"Sure ask away." Trixie said quickly.

"How long has it been since you've seen Cadence?" Celestia said.

Trixie thought it over "Well not ever since she went…" Trixie began then her smile turned into a worried thought

"Missing." Trixie finished then a thought came into her head

"You don't think this Tantabus has to do with Cadence's disappearance." Trixie added.

Celestia nodded "It might be so. Just stay cautious." She warned.

"Um… who's Cadence?" Sunset asked.

"Oh right. Cadence was my old foal sitter when I was a filly. We've became good friends." Trixie added.

Then Trixie remember what Sunset told them "Oh yeah Sunset don't you have something to say to them." Trixie reminded.

"In fact I do." Sunset said and then she went on about to explain what she saw in town, the strange goo that formed, the ponies screaming at each other.

"Hm… I see. An ability to break the relationships between friends and loved ones." Celestia concluded

"Sounds like the opposite of what Cadence could do." She added.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked with a thoughtful look.

"Well before Cadence went missing she had an ability to… how do I say it… reconstruct ponies relation with one another." Trixie began which still confused the gang.

"Let me try to explain it easier." Trixie continued as she lit her horn and projected two pony's one mare and one stallion with very angry looks on their faces with a broken heart above them.

"Now picture these two ponies arguing and I mean really going at it. Arguing enough that it breaks any kind of love they have for one another." She explained them projects an image of Cadence.

The projection of Cadence was an alicorn like the princesses with a pale to light grayish cerise coat, moderate violet mane with streaks of moderate rose and pale gold; she also has light purple eyes. Her cutiemark is a flat surfaced light blue crystal heart between two gold laces.

"However with her magic she can restore the bonds between the ponies to help them rekindle their love." Trixie added showing the projection of Cadences magic on the two ponies which they were happy now.

Trixie then cut off her projection spell "So what do you think?" Trixie finished.

The girls and Spike were in short speechless; that is until Lightning spoke up "Wow… I think I know who's the over powered princess." Lightning joked.

"Do you have to make a joke out of everything?" Coco questioned

"Hey I see them as they come." Lightning retorted.

"Yeah so we got some background about you and Cadence. Meanwhile I still have this weird gunk on me!" Rainbow roared

"That is true we'll need to identify it. If it has any side effects were unaware of and left untouched. I hope it won't be anything serious." Celestia added.

"But if this is about Cadence; where do we look?" Cheerliee asked.

"Might thy suggest the Crystal Empire." Luna said.

"The Crystal… what?" Dash wondered.

"The Crystal Empire is where Cadence ruled over before she went missing but without her there the empire will soon crumble out of existence." Trixie explained.

"Well then why are we sitting here on our flanks for let's get going!" Dust shouted obviously pumped as she started to shadow box in the air.

"I agree. But what if there's…" Coco gulped

"Danger where were going." She said nervously.

"I'm sure we'll be fine besides what could happen?" Trixie smiled.

 _"And you jinxed it."_ Sunset thought with a small glare aimed at the azure unicorn.

"Even so I would suggest taking extreme caution. You never know what might be lurking when you get there." Celestia warned.

They bowed and exited the room leaving the two sisters to contemplate the situation.

"Sister? What are thou thinking now?" Luna asked.

"Luna I want you to send a letter to Radiant Hope and tell her to meet the girls at the train station when they arrive and to keep an eye on them so that nothing will happen to them." Celestia requested.

"If that's what you wish sister." She was about to exit then turned back to her older sister

"But before I do so; why do you insist on their safety?" Luna asked.

"I have a feeling that there's something more going to happen and I won't allow our subjects to be terrorized by this." Celestia answered glaring out one of the windows like she was getting ready for a fight to come.

Luna glanced at the sun matriarch one more time and then took her leave.

Meanwhile the girls made it back to Ponyville and were packing for a long trip "But how come I can't come?" Spike complained

"I want you to keep an eye on things here till we get back and to keep me informed incase anything goes wrong, and Cheerlie and Sunset need somepony to look over the younger members of there family." Trixie explained.

"Great I'm a scout and a foalsitter." Spike added.

"Plus if anything happened to you while we're there, I would never forgive myself afterwards. So please Spike I'm asking you to stay for your own safety." Trixie pleaded.

Spike just shrugged "Alright if you really want me to. Then you can count on me Trixie!" He saluted.

After saying her goodbyes to Spike she left for the train station. The she was met by Coco, followed by Sunset, Cheerliee, and both Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash.

They arrived at the train station "Alright girls we ready to go?" Trixie asked

"Absolutely!" Lightning and Dash shouted.

"Prepared and ready." Sunset said puffing her chest out.

"I'm ready… ish." Coco said nervously

"I think that everypony." Cheerliee said.

"Okay then let's do it to it." Trixie said as they all got on the train. Their destination: Crystal Empire.

Who knows what kind of trouble they could face once they've arrived.

* * *

 **F3: Okay that's a start.**

 **Pinkie: What are they going to run into next? And who's Radiant Hope?**

 **F3: Oh you'll find out… next time! I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**

 **Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie! Catch yah later!**


	2. Arrival

**F3: Last time on The Moons Shadow. The princesses have called upon Trixie and her friends to investigate the mystery behind Cadence's disappearance and are sent to the Crystal Empire to begin their search.**

 **Pinkie: Oh this'll be good *Wide smile*.**

 **F3: Well let's not waste anymore time. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arrival.**

The girls were now on the train toward the Crystal Empire home of the Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadence for short and her subjects. Trixie was still going over the information in her head, Coco and Cheerliee are playing a round of chess, Rainbow and Lightning are doing a staring contest and Sunset looking outside as the train trailed onward.

" _This is all so sudden."_ Trixie thought.

 _"First that slime on Rainbows wing, then Celestia telling us to head toward the Crystal Empire that is without a princess."_ Trixie pondered then she shook her head

 _"Somehow I got a bad feeling about all this."_ Trixie added to her thoughts.

"And that's Checkmate." Coco declared with a smile

"What no way?" Cheerliee said checking over the pieces on the board making sure it was right. To her dismay Coco had won.

"HA! You blinked which means I win!" Dust shouted victorious.

Trixie just looked at them "How can you girls stay so calm during all this. I mean there's a princess missing and without her the Crystal Empire could become a land without a true ruler." Trixie stated fiddling with her hooves

"We can't afford to be distracted." Trixie added.

"Hey lighten up a bit will yah Trix. Everything's going to be fine." Lightning assured

"Yeah it's not like we're going to be fighting a monster that could wipe out Equestria." Rainbow added.

"I know that but I still want us to be on our guard in case anything were to happen okay." Trixie explained.

As the train moved onward they arrived to a snowy place that the wind is contently blowing snow all around where you can't see anything in front of you.

"Wow." Trixie said amazed by the snow storm as she brought out a map from her saddle bag.

"We must be at the Frozen Frontier." Trixie said looking at the map holding it in her magic.

"We definitely getting close to the empire now." Trixie stated putting the map back in her saddlebag.

"Couldn't we just walk from here?" Coco asked

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Sunset began

"This particular area has wind speeds up to thirty miles an hour, add with the snow outside as well blowing around you'll be lucky enough to not get frostbite." Sunset finished.

Lightning shivered at the thought "Yeah would not look exactly pretty for my taste." She commented.

"Besides we should be getting near the train station anyway." Trixie stated seeing the Crystal Empire in her sights

The Crystal Empire itself was huge. The castle itself is bigger than Canterlot Castle with many towers surrounding it. The town was a mixed variety of buildings and structures, some medium to large size buildings each with their own disincentive color, but more crystal like and seemed to shine.

They arrive at the train station and departed from the train as Trixie faced the girls.

"Well girls here we are now we just need to…" Trixie began but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"You must be Trixie Lulamoon. If I'm not mistaken." The voice rang out.

Trixie turned around to find a mare staring at her and the group. The mare had a dark lavender coat and a cyan colored mane that went down the right side of her face. She also had cerulean colored eyes and her cutiemark is that of a crystallized cross with two stars on each side of it.

At first Trixie didn't know what to think of the mare in front of her. Before she had a chance to speak Rainbow jumped the gun… again.

"And just who are you anyway? Are you a spy or something huh punk?" Rainbow questioned only to receive a quick knocking to the back of the head by Sunset

"Hey what was that for?" She asked.

"You were being rude Rainbow." Sunset said her anger slightly rising.

"My apologize for my friend here um…" Trixie began

"Oh right I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself." The mare stated.

"My name's Radiant Hope. I'm also Princess Cadence's advisor." Radiant said

"Also Princess Celestia told me to meet you here in case you need any help getting any information about her disappearance." Radiant adds.

"I want to know something Radiant. Has anything happened recently?" Sunset asked.

"Well about three months ago we were hold the Crystal Fair to celebrate the kingdoms prosperity. When Princess Cadence arrived she had strange look on her face like she was almost disgusted with everypony in the kingdom." Radiant began shivering as she recalled the look Cadence had that day.

"Then she asks me a strange question that still rings in my head every now and then. She asked "Radiant do I look like a princess or more like someponies trophy to be shown off to the world?"" Radiant quoted.

"Of course I being respectful to the princess that she is a princess to safeguard the empire in case of an immediate attack and that she is well loved in the kingdom." Radiant added.

"But after that she didn't head out on the balcony to greet everypony and went back to her room." She added.

"But when I went to check up on her she was gone." Radiant finished.

"That is odd behavior for her." Trixie started

"I mean she's the sweetest pony you could ever meet." She added.

Lightning felt a shiver run up her spine then turned around in a defensive stance "Girls I got a feeling we're being watched." She said nervously looking in all directions.

"Oh Lightning there's nothing to worry about." Cheerliee assured but was quickly shoved aside when they heard a rustle in a bush nearby. The girls went to see what it is when there answer came in a black blur that zoom out quickly and headed toward town.

"Whoa that thing's fast." Rainbow stated.

"We can't let it get away it might know where Cadence is." Trixie stated as the girls and Radiant took off after it.

The black blur zipped through downtown but the girls were trying their best to keep up with it even when Rainbow still being grounded.

"It's no good it's just too quick for us."Coco stated panting between breaths

"Our only chance of catching it is to split up so we can cover more ground." Lightning said

"Coco, Rainbow, Sunset you girls head left to cut it off." Lightning ordered.

"Cheerliee, Trixie, and Radiant you head the other way, I'll try and stay with it to catch it." Lightning ordered and the girls headed their own

"We'll meet up back here." Trixie added and they all nodded in agreement as Lightning gave chase after it.

As Lightning went to chase the blur the girls split up to try and cut it off. Cheerliee, Trixie, and Radiant headed right to cut it off from any alley ways it tried to go through.

"We should have it trapped now." Cheerliee said that is until they spotted another blur coming towards them and it fired a blast between the three allowing it to get through.

"We can't let that thing escape. It might know where Princess Cadence is." Radiant ordered as the three gave chase once again to catch up to it.

As that was happening Sunset, Coco and Rainbow Dash were on the ground try their best to catch it but Dash was slowly falling behind. Rainbow was panting heavily so she trotted to a stop.

"Hold on…girls." Rainbow panted trying to catch her breath.

"Rainbow we don't have time for this. That thing is getting away." Sunset said but Coco looked at Rainbow with concern.

"Rainbow are you feeling okay?" Coco asked with some concern.

"I'm not sure it's like I've lost some of my edge." Rainbow said.

Coco looked at Sunset for a minute staring into her eyes. Sunset looked back at where the blur was now out of sight, and then she sighed "Maybe Radiant might know what's going on with Rainbow." Sunset added as they walked back toward the spot where they spotted 'it' the first time.

Meanwhile elsewhere Cheerliee, Trixie, and Radiant gave up on the chase and decided to meet back at the same spot they saw 'it' run off. "Hopefully the others are having better luck than we are." Cheerliee began.

"Don't worry I'm sure they caught whatever that thing was." Trixie added. When they got back to the spot they were met with Coco, Rainbow, and Sunset with frowns and tired looks on their faces.

"Don't tell me you girls lost it." Trixie said

"Now I know…what an earth pony…feels like." Dash said panting on her back.

"I thought you were a Pegasus. Couldn't you have flown after it?" Radiant asked only to receive a glare from Rainbow

"Not with this sticky stuff on my wing I can't." Rainbow said pointing out her left wing still covered in the green slime.

"Whoa how'd this happen?" Radiant asked.

"I don't know one minute I was flying just fine then the next I was stuck upside down in a tree." Rainbow added.

Radiant pondered it for a minute before answering "Um… Rainbow is it?" She asked which rainbow nodded

"Have you been feeling rather weak by any chance?" Radiant asked only to get a confusing look from Rainbow and the girls.

"What are you implying Radiant? That I'm getting soft." Dash said shacking off her question

"Pft. Please I can kick this lamppost here if I wanted to." She said confidently and gave it a swift but strong kick or so she thought. As soon as her hoof made contact with the lamppost a ripple effect went from Rainbows back hoof to her front hoofs.

Dash smiled painfully "See… no problem." She said only then to let out a scream and held her back hoof which was swollen red.

"No problem huh." Sunset added almost mockingly.

"But I kick lamppost back in Ponyville no problem how is this any different?" Dash replied her friends trying to figure out why she would be kicking a lamppost in the first place.

Radiant let out a sigh "That's because this particular slime slowly drains you off your strength, we need to get this off immediately." Radiant said quickly.

"But where's Lightning Dust? I hope she's okay." Coco said worrying. "Wish and you shall receive!" Lightning Dust voice boomed as she landed next to the girls.

Coco let out a sigh of relieve "Lightning your okay." Coco replied as she ran up and hugged her

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be." She smiled returning the hug.

"Did you catch whatever that thing was?" Trixie asked.

"I did manage to catch up to it, we had a tussle but it gave me this mean uppercut that send me reeling before it got away from me." Lightning stated.

"Great now what do we do?" Trixie asked.

"I say we ignore that thing for now and try to find Cadence before things get even uglier around here." Lightning stated firmly.

Everypony looked at Lightning Dust for a moment "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Lightning asked.

"No it just that you sounded serious for a moment there." Rainbow added.

"Hey I can be a serious pony if I need to." Lightning countered obviously offended.

"She's does have a point we can worry about that thing later right now we need to focus on finding Princess Cadence as soon as possible." Radiant began

"Cause if we can't find her our empire will possibly fall to ruin and Equestria will loose some important." Radiant worried.

"Um… what exactly make's the Crystal Empire so important?" Cheerliee asked.

Radiant smiled "I'm glad you asked that I'll show you the reason." Radiant said leading them toward the castle square.

Along the way they noticed that many of the occupants of the empire had this crystal like gleam coming off them… literally.

"Why are those ponies glowing?" Sunset asked

"I've never seen a pony do that." She added.

Radiant giggled "You thought there were only four kinds of ponies." Radiant began

"The ponies here at the empire are known as Crystal ponies." Radiant continued.

"Are they all like that?" Coco questioned

"Yes, but only because of the source of the empire." Radiant continued as they reached the castle square and she pointed toward the middle of it.

Floating in the middle of it is a large blue crystal in the shape of a heart. The edges are cut smooth so that it is easier to hold. But it seems to have a crack in the middle of it.

"That is the Crystal heart." Radiant finished. Coco immediately ran up to it a sparkle in her eyes

"It's so beautiful, the edges so smooth to the touch; it's so…" Before she could say anymore Lightning came up grabbed her by the tail and dragged her away

"The only thing that's smooth around here is your brain Coco." Lightning said dragging Coco away from the Crystal heart.

"Oh please let me look it some more please!" Coco begged.

The rest of the girls sweat dropped from Coco's antics.

"Well that just happened." Sunset said.

Before they moved on any further a group of crystal guard was running past them along with a crystal unicorn mare.

"What's going on sirs?" Radiant questioned.

"Sorry ma'am but we have a civil dispute in the residential area." The guard stated and quickly ran off.

"Please lead the way." Radiant ordered as they followed the guards to the area of the dispute.

Once they arrive they noticed that five crystal ponies, three mares and two stallions, the stallions were pegasi, one mare was an earth pony, and the last two mare's were unicorns.

It seems like there was a fight that broke out between the five ponies like pulling manes, feathers, leaving bruises on each other and even some blood coming from the stallions and mares muzzles.

"We got to stop this before somepony really gets hurt." Coco said worryingly.

"Sunset you know how to use a knockout spell right." Trixie asked quickly which she nodded.

"I'll help too." Radiant added jumping in with them.

"Then light em up girls." Trixie ordered and lit her horn as Sunset and Radiant did the same. All three fired a beam from their horns aiming for each of the ponies. Once the beams hit the ponies they dropped like stones. After all the ponies have been knocked out the guard quickly gathered them up.

"Take these ponies to the infirmary in the castle and check for any external and internal damage." Radiant ordered quickly. The guards nodded and took off quickly but carefully trying not to drop the injured.

"Let's head to the castle as well so we can get Rainbow Dash looked at too." Radiant added.

Ten minutes later they returned to the crystal castle which is expected to look with how it looks on the inside with sapphire like interior with emerald supports with about fifty guards at the ready in case of emergencies. Along with velvet red carpet lining the floor and gold trimmings on pillars on each side.

They made their way to the infirmary where an older crystal unicorn stallion in a doctor's coat waited for them, but wasn't looking at them as he was reading a medical chart.

"Hello Doc." Radiant said as the doctor turned to her.

"Ah Radiant pleasure to see you. Please tell me you didn't hurt yourself again." The old stallion said sternly.

Radiant blushed "No sir. I haven't." She said quickly.

She then cleared her throat "But there's something I need you to take a look at." She began.

He raised an eyebrow "And that would be?" He questioned.

She gestured Rainbow Dash over to him. Her hoofs were shaking trying to keep herself up but failed as she crashed to the ground.

"Rainbow!" Lightning shouted as she ran toward her friend's side.

Lightning gently picked her friend up from the ground making Rainbow leaning on her.

"She has this weird gunk on her and its draining her energy." Lightning said apparently worried.

The stallion looked at the mare for a minute as Lightning stared back then he release a sigh.

"Alright let me have a look at her." He said gesturing her to put Rainbow on the nurse bed turning her left wing toward him.

"Hm… so this is the source of it." He replied as the slime looked like it grew in size now it covered half of her flank.

"It wasn't like that when I saw it." Trixie said.

"That's because it's still draining her energy." He added then he brought a hoof to his chin

"There is one way to remove it but she won't like it." He said grimly.

The girls let out a nervous gulp.

He then took some earplugs out of his coat pocket and gave a set to each of the girls but Rainbow.

"Now this'll sting quite a bit." He warned as he took the slime in his mouth just below Rainbow's wing.

"On three." He stated

"One… two…" The three never came as Rainbow didn't have time to brace herself for what's next.

On the outside of the castle everything was calm and peace. Until a very shrill scream erupted from the castle.

" **YEAHOWWWWWWWWWWW"** the voice screamed which could be heard all throughout the Crystal Empire.

Back inside the castle infirmary the slime that was on Rainbow was removed but now she had a red gash along her left side going toward her flank.

The girls and the doc removed their earplugs from Rainbow's scream "Don't be such a filly Rainbow." Lightning mocked almost laughing.

"NOT FUNNY LIGHTNING!" Rainbow shouted.

The doc placed the slime onto a tray before turning to face her again "Now since that's done you'll need to get plenty of rest before doing anything else that includes flying." He ordered.

"Yeah sure." Rainbow said not enthused.

"I can carry her if you like." Sunset offered but Rainbow shrugged it off

"Hey I can still walk can I." She said but when she tried to get up from the bed to walk her hoofs gave out and almost collapsed to the floor if Sunset didn't catch her.

"Easy Rainbow that slime drained a lot of energy from you and you need rest." Radiant added.

Rainbow didn't like to be taken care of by ponies but this time they were right.

Rainbow let out a defeated sigh "Alright I guess I could use some rest." Dash said as Sunset put her on her back.

"You need to lose a few pounds Rainbow. You're kind of heavy." Sunset grunted.

"HEY! I'm not that heavy." Rainbow countered being offended.

"Thanks for your help doc." Coco thanked

"Any friend of Radiant's is a friend to me." The doc replied.

But as they were about to leave the doc called out "Excuse me Radiant can I have a quick word with you." He said.

"Sure thing." She said then turned to the girls

"I'll catch up with you girls in a bit." Radiant added.

"Okay. Just take your time dear." Cheerliee said as the girls headed out the door.

"So what is it doc?" She asked.

"I have a bad feeling about that other Pegasus." He said

"You mean Lightning Dust. I don't see any problems with her." She replied.

"I just want you to keep a close eye on her and see if she does anything out of the ordinary." He mentioned.

Radiant wasn't sure if his old age finally caught up to him or he might be right.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." She answered and with that she went on her way.

The girls were looking at the crystal armor for a while but the sky was getting dark as Celestia was lowering the Sun to make way for Luna's Moon.

Radiant showed them to the resting chambers where they can rest.

Trixie was in her room that she was given for the night and checked herself in a mirror as she just stared into it.

"So many things have happened in just a short time. Cadence is MIA, that strange slime, that black blur that came out of nowhere." Trixie went over the events that had transpired that day.

"I just hope we figure this out before it gets out of hoof." She then headed toward the large bed she was given.

"But with me and my friends at my side there's no way we could fail." Trixie stated as she got in bed and plopped her head on the pillow and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Unknown to her knowledge that gray and black smoke was approaching her slowly.

A set of dark magenta eyes came from the smoke but nothing took form **"Let the nightmares and the fall of friendships begin tonight."** A dark mare's voice stated letting out an evil chuckle as what appears to be her horn glowed as a pink heart appeared above Trixie and said heart began to crack.

* * *

 **F3: Um this could be a problem.**

 **Pinkie: *Grabbed onto F3 Scooby Doo style* Hold me.**

 **F3: Pinkie please not now. Well things are now getting interesting, and I do apologize for not updating sooner works got me in a bind so the movie might be going on hiatus until I sort this mess out. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

 **Pinkie: Let's get out of here! *Runs screaming***

 **F3: Oh bother.**


	3. Nightmares come Alive

**F3: Last time on The Moons Shadow. Once the Mane Six arrive at the Crystal Empire they meet the secretary Radiant Hope and encounter a mysterious blur that got away. And now the search continues.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah part 3! Now let the story continue.**

 **F3: I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nightmares come Alive.**

Trixie was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. But unaware that the shadows that surrounded her and slowly seeped inside her mind. Then Trixie began to toss and turn in her bed probably something that's she's dreaming.

In her dream it was the same dream but instead there was something different about it. Instead of her friends hurt she and her friends stood face to face with Trixie's missing friend Twilight Sparkle who was currently weakened. They were all wielding there elements and were prepared to activate them.

" _This stops now Twilight!"_ Trixie shouted then looked toward the girls

" _Girls the elements. This is our chance to stop her."_ She ordered but the girls didn't move a muscle

 _"Girls what's wrong? We have to do something or she'll get away."_ Trixie said worryingly.

" _Forget it Trixie."_ Cheerliee stated as she took off her Element of Kindness

 _"We're not some soldiers you can just order around."_ She stated. The rest of the girls follow suit and took off their elements as well and dumped them in front of Trixie.

Trixie was shocked to see this _"But… I thought we were…"_ Trixie started

 _"Friends. HAH! You could never do anything without one of us to help you."_ Sunset stated and turned around to leave.

 _"Sorry Trixie but loyalty works two ways and I'm loyal to Ponyville. Not you."_ Rainbow said and followed Sunset.

Then Cheerliee followed afterward, the by Coco her noise raised high. _"Have fun solving problems without us."_ Lightning Dust laughed mockingly and flew after the others. Trixie was left stunned as she looked down at the Elements which they all turned black. Then they all started to crack and eventually shatter into pieces.

A small chuckle could be heard behind her what she thought coming from Twilight instead she wasn't there only to be replaced by a black fog that covered most of the area.

" _ **Aw. Poor Trixie left alone without her friends. Truly a saddening sight to behold."**_ A mare's voice echoed throughout the area.

Trixie began looking around for the source but to no avail _"Where are you? Show yourself you coward."_ Trixie shouted.

" _ **Why should I? It's so much fun just watching your friends abandon you."**_ The mare's laugh echoed.

" _ **It appears Sunset was right that you can't do anything without them."**_ The mare mocked.

Trixie remembered what Sunset said to her that day Sunset lost her temper _"OH LOOK EVERYPONY, TRIXIE LULAMOON; A PONY WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ASKING FOR HELP!"_ The memory of that day chimed throughout the area.

" _That was different and Sunset's better now."_ Trixie began

 _"And another thing how do you even know of Sunset anyway."_ Trixie asked.

" _ **Oh Trixie surely you should have guessed."**_ It echoed.

 _ **"I've been watching you the whole time and you didn't even know it."**_ Trixie felt like somepony was whispering in her ear.

Trixie slowly turned around and spotted dark magenta almost blood red eyes staring back at her with cat like pupils. The mare is an alicorn that's about Luna's height with a pitch black coat and wide black wings to match. Her mane is mix dark purple and dark magenta which was curled at both ends. Finally her cutiemark is that of a purple heart broken down the middle.

" _What… who are you?"_ Trixie asked slowly backing away from the mare

 _ **"Who me? Just call me… Shadow Heart."**_ She said and then tilted her head

 _ **"Run."**_ She whispered causing the dream to end.

Trixie woke up with a start. She checked the room around her to make sure everything was still in place but what she didn't know that a red heart had appeared above her. It began to crack and then shatter completely.

With a sigh of relief then placed her head back on the pillow "Shadow Heart. So that's who's doing this to every other pony." Trixie muttered.

"Okay I'll tell the girls in the morning." Trixie said and went back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up rather groggy but still mobile. She walked out of the guest bedroom to meet up with the girls who were already looking over the map of the crystal empire

"We've already looked through the south district yesterday, but there's still a lot to look over." Radiant announced looking at the map.

"Well Dust and I could cover the north district if it wouldn't be any trouble." Dash replied who have seemed to get some energy back from last night's sleep.

Rainbow said. "True but I don't want to send you two on your own out there." Radiant countered.

"Hey I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves out there." Dust said doing some wing ups.

"Good morning girls." Trixie said still a bit groggy.

"Morning Trixie. Did you sleep well?" Coco asked.

"You can say that." Trixie began

"I had this strange dream and I think I might know who were up against." Trixie announced.

"Well who is it Trixie?" Sunset asked.

"She appeared in my dreams somehow. She calls herself Shadow Heart." Trixie answered.

"She appeared in your dreams. How is that even possible?" Sunset said confused at how it could be possible.

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around that." Trixie replied bringing her hoof to her head

"But however she did it she must have been the reason behind all those fight breakouts in town."

"Alright then let's go find the Shadow Heart and kick her flank to next week." Rainbow Dash declared and was about to take off till she was stopped by Trixie's magic.

"Hold on their Rainbow. We still have no idea where she is anyway." Trixie said setting her down.

"So we continue looking for this Shadow Heart pony and then force her to tell us where Princess Cadence is." Sunset added.

"We'll split up into four groups. Coco and Cheerliee will check on the west side." Trixie ordered

"If you spot anything report back here." She added as Coco and Cheerliee nodded.

"Rainbow and Sunset you two can check the east." She continued

"Whoa hold on why can't me and Dust search that area." Dash questioned.

"Because having two pegasi in the same group will be unbalanced since we need one to check the skies and one for ground patrol." Trixie explained.

"Oh. Got it." Dash said

"That means Radiant and Lightning Dust will check the north side of the empire." She finished.

Sunset looked at the groups formed "What a minute? What about you Trixie?" Sunset asked.

"I'll go alone on this one girls." Trixie said plainly.

Everyone went wide eyed at her statement "Whoa now you're just being crazy. There's no way you should go alone. Go with one of the groups where you can help the others." Radiant added.

Trixie only shrugged it off "What don't think I can't handle myself?" Trixie asked apparently offended.

"She's not saying that. She's saying that there's safety in numbers." Sunset revised.

Trixie chuckled a little "Sunset I'm more than capable of handling myself. I'm Celestia's pupil for Pete's sake; if I run into a situation I know thousands of spells that can get me out of the situation and I have about double the normal magic reserve more than any other unicorn." Trixie boasted.

"Yes but sometimes even you need help when it come down do it." Sunset stated.

"You can overstrain your magic to the chance of it overcastting or even backfiring on itself." Sunset retorted getting a little annoyed at Trixie.

"What? Can you girls not go exploring without me holding your hoof?" Trixie said.

Sunset was getting really annoyed and was about to completely lose it. "We each have our own experiences and expertise in multiple areas." Sunset gritted her teeth.

"Right, a magic tutor that has big anger issue that if she gets too rattled she blows up in her friends face." Trixie countered.

All the anger in Sunset just slipped away when Trixie said that and she knew Trixie was right as she looked down remembering that event.

"Trixie that was rather mean and rude to Sunset; you should apologize to her." Cheerliee stepped up.

"Oh please like the time you asked me to use that spell on you so you could beat Rainbow Dash." Trixie retorted. Cheerliee stepped away and remained silent.

"Hey no need to bite off her head." Lightning stated.

"Like you humiliating Cloudchaser at Pinkie's party." Trixie added.

Lightning retreated and stayed silent "I think I've proven my point. Now I'm going to go on my own and look for this Shadow Heart and if or when I find her she's going to tell me where Princess Cadence is and I'll prove that I'm more than capable to handle things on my own." Trixie said and walked away from the girls.

Everypony was shocked at Trixie's sudden change in attitude.

"What in the heck just happen?" Rainbow questioned

"What's gotten into Trixie? She was fine when she went to bed last night." Radiant asked.

"She's never been like this before." Cheerliee began

"Right Sunset." She added but Sunset didn't answer right away

"Um Sunset you okay?" Coco asked looking at a sadden Sunset.

Lightning went over to her "Hey you okay there." Lightning checking on her.

Sunset looked at her a tear escaping but she wiped it away "I'm fine Lightning just a little hurt about what Trixie said." She assured

"Let's get going. We don't want to waste anymore time." Sunset replied and the girls took their separate groups went to find the whereabouts of Shadow Heart.

Meanwhile with Trixie who was now looking about the south district with any trouble so far "Ah finally for once I can solve this problem myself for a change without having to worry about them for a while." Trixie said to herself.

"Oh and just wait till I find you Shadow Heart you're going to be begging for mercy when I'm through with you." Trixie chuckled. She began to scan the area for Shadow Heart but with no luck what so ever yet. She ducked into one of the alleyways to investigate.

"Well this is a little cliché is it?" Trixie stated going into the dark alley. All that was in the alley was just a bunch of trash littering the alley and some rats crawling around everywhere.

"Well doesn't seem like there's much here." She began and moved on. A sudden sound drew her attention behind her and noticed that the shadows were being ripped off the walls and other objects.

Trixie smirked "Well this just got interesting." She said getting into a defensive position igniting her horn.

The shadows lunged at Trixie but she was already prepared with a barrier spell which deflected the shadow. Once the barrier dissolved she fired a magic blast at the shadow piercing through it causing it to dissipate.

The remaining shadows were moving forward "C'mon you dumb shadows. Make my day." Trixie taunted.

The shadows attacked but Trixie was ready for them. She dodged one and blasted at the second one and struck at the first one that missed.

The third one did manage to form a claw that swiped at her face but only scratching her that drew blood from her cheek. Trixie blasted the claw out of existence. The shadows began to draw nearer, Trixie brighten her horn even more ready for what was coming next.

" **Now now my subjects that's not how we treat guests."** A voice spoke out. A voice all too familiar to her.

Trixie growled as a black-purple mist consumed the area and spotted Shadow Heart walking out of the mist in all her glory. Trixie assumed a defensive stance with her horn at the ready to fire her next spell.

"Shadow Heart." She smirked

"Just the pony I'm looking for." She added

" **Oh you were looking for me were you?"** S. Heart questioned then smiled

 **"Well isn't that convenient of you. I was looking for you as well my dear."** She added.

Trixie raised an eyebrow but kept her defensive stance "Now why would an evil such as you be looking for me anyway?" She questioned.

" **Considering you and your little band of friends ruined me the last time I tried to take over this pathetic world we share."** She growled fiercely.

"I don't know what you're talking about? You're sounding like we've met before." Trixie countered.

" **Oh please Trixie it's not like I was…"** S. Heart paused

 **"Sealed in the moon for a thousand years."** She concluded.

Hearing this made Trixie rethink about Shadow Heart and just how she knew her and the others so well. Then a thought came to mind about a familiar book she read back in Canterlot _"It is said on the longest day of the thousandth the stars will aid in her escape."_ The thought rang through her mind.

She then looked at Shadow Heart who had a menacing grin on her face "But… that can't be, but she was…" Trixie stuttered her mind working in overdrive.

 **"Cured. Yes you might have saved precious little Luna, but you're forgetting to ask the most important question."** Shadow Heart stated as she continued

 **"What took her over in the first place?"** She asked.

Trixie wide eyed as she was then reminded of the talk she had with the Princesses before they arrived. The realization went through her like a wind chill "Then that mean's. You're the Tantabus!" Trixie concluded.

Shadow Heart let out an unsettling chuckle **"Right on the muzzle, Trixie."** She confirmed.

"So it was you that took over Princess Luna's body. You turned her into that… monster." Trixie replied now glaring at her.

But Shadow Heart was unfazed by her glare. "You even took control of another pony's body and you must be the cause behind these sudden heart simply breaking." Trixie concluded her anger rising.

" **Do you know the reason behind those shattered hearts? Or what they represent?"** S. Heart asked darkly making Trixie stop in her tracks.

 **"Each of those hearts represents both love and loyalty while one half represents love and the other half, loyalty. What happens if both sides were shattered beyond repair? They lose themselves to hatred and betrayal."** She began.

" **Soon after all that is done there negative energy that the ponies create will come to surface and give me more strength to even rival the princesses all together!"** Then she looked toward Trixie

 **"But I can't let you stand in my…"** S. Heart felt a sudden noise in her head as she held her head rather roughly.

 **"I thought I got rid of you."** She said as she hung her head in pain.

Trixie stepped away not knowing what is going on with Shadow Heart but she continued to watch her as she thrashed about and hit a wall near her. She screamed at the amount of pain in her head her eyes closed trying to endure it but when her eyes reopened Trixie saw that Shadow Hearts eyes were different color. Her left eye was still the same crimson red while her right eye was a bright purple color.

" **We had an agreement for us to give you all the power you requested."** S. Heart said.

"Trixie you have to get out of here quick." A voice rang out from Shadow Heart but it was a mix of hers and another pony's voice that sounded more mature

"Hurry before…" The voice said but the right eye of Shadow Hearts returned to its normal color.

She panted by the amount of strain she had to use then stared back at Trixie **"Well that was quite enough of that for one day."** She added. Trixie stood there trying to recognize the other pony's voice but before she could react Shadow Heart lunged toward Trixie hitting her with a right hook to Trixie's muzzle.

Trixie crashed into a wall with enough force to break through it. She stumbled to get up her muzzle bleeding from the impact she took. Shadow Heart graciously and without any urgency walked out of the impact she made in the wall and stood out it.

She let out a boring yawn **"This is hardly worth my effort."** She stated growing bored.

Trixie managed to stand up and took a more offensive stance with her horn glowing bright. She swayed her head back and then quickly forward letting loose a magic slash at her opponent. When it was in range Shadow Heart deflected it with her wings sending it off in another direction.

" **Most impressive for such a mare of your standard. Show me more, entertain me."** She mocked.

That only enraged Trixie more as she began firing rapid fire magic slashes. But even with her firing multiple attacks Shadow Heart only batted them away like flies.

Trixie flared her horn to its brightest; stood on her back hooves while leaning her head back. She let out ferocious battle cry as she brought her front hooves back down and her head forward into one enormous magic slash at Shadow Heart. The sound of the explosion was enough to be heard throughout the empire while the smoke could be seen anywhere.

Trixie looked on never taking her eyes off the spot where she brought her attack down, but she was exhausted panting heavily, but what she didn't know that there was a small crack forming in the middle of her horn. As the smoke began to clear there was no sign of Shadow Heart where she once stood.

Trixie began to chuckle then she went to a full blown laugh "HA! How'd like that you over grown alicorn! I just kick your damn flank all the way to Tartarus and back! Hope you enjoy your stay you…" Trixie cheered but something broke her off.

" **You know that last attack actually hurt."** Shadow Heart growled.

Trixie froze stopping herself mid sentence just to look behind her stood Shadow Heart with what seems like cut from her head as blood flowed steadily from her head. She licked some of the blood from her lips and just stared at Trixie with a dark malicious glare.

Trixie stuttered trying to make words "But… how did… I thought…" She babbled

 **"Oh please, do you really think a silly attack like that could actually do even subpar damage to me**. **Then you're sadly mistaken."** She grinned.

Trixie tried to flare her horn but only to be met with pain instead. She let out a painfully cry _"Why won't my horn flare up?"_ She thought

" **Aw what's the matter? Little pony can't light her horn?"** She mocked then she flared up her horn pointed it toward the ground. From it appeared a tiny purple almost black crystal floated in front of her

"Wha… What is that?" Trixie asked still too scared to move.

" **Oh this is a little gift from me to you."** She said darkly. She glared at Trixie then toward the crystal and unexpectedly the crystal shot forward toward Trixie which impacted her flank. Trixie screamed in pain as the crystal began to glow darkly

"What did you do?" Trixie asked trying to remove it from her flank.

" **This is an entrapment crystal once used to imprison criminals, but I've found much more of a use. Once it attached the pony can't use magic, are cut off from their physical strength, or can't fly."** She began

 **"Oh and that you'll be encased inside a crystal well preserved."** She taunted.

Hearing this; the crystal embedded in Trixie's flank began to glow as fragments began to form around Trixie **"Hope you enjoy being crystallized."** She mocked and walked away

"Even if you have me the others will find you and then you'll be done for." Trixie said as the fragments began to form around her hooves and up her body.

" **Oh I'm sure I'll be taking** _ **good**_ **care of them."** She added and flown off to who knows where while Trixie just looked on as the rest of the fragments covered her entirely encasing her in a purple crystal frozen. The mist of nightmares appeared surrounded Trixie's encased form and dragged her off to their destination.

After about an hour and a halve looking around for Shadow Heart the rest of the girls returned back to the castle to share their intel with each other.

"You girls found anything?" Cheerliee asked they all shook their heads

"Not even a sign of this Shadow Heart pony Trixie talked about." Rainbow answered.

"How about you two?" Radiant began

"Find anything?" She asked.

Coco and Cheerliee frowned "Nothing."Coco said plainly.

"ARH! It feels like we're on a wild goose chase and we are not getting anywhere with this Shadow Heart." Lightning said obviously frustrated.

"Lightning calm down." Radiant said calmly

"I know and we are all strained by this but we have to keep trying." Radiant added. It did calm Lightning down some.

"Well what do we do now? Trixie hasn't come back yet so she's still out there trying to find Shadow Heart." Cheerliee began

"I say we go out there and look for her." Cheerliee added.

"Then why are we sitting on our flanks for let's get moving!" Rainbow cheered.

"Right Sunset." Rainbow looked toward her who hasn't spoken a word since splitting up.

The others looked worried as Sunset gaze was directed at the floor.

Rainbow hover toward her "Hey you okay there Shimmers?" She asked getting her attention

"Huh… what… you say something Rainbow?" She asked raising her head up to meet Rainbows.

"Were going to go look for Trixie." Rainbow repeated.

Sunset nodded "Okay let's get…" Before she could finish a crystal guard shot through the doors panting heavily

"Miss… Hope… we have… a situation." The guard stated.

"What's the matter?" Radiant asked.

The guard was able to catch his breath "There has been an explosion in the south district of the empire." He reported.

The girls eyes went wide as saucers at his statement "Are you certain it's the south district?" She asked again.

"Yes ma'am I already dispatched other guards to look into it." He reported.

"Sir I need you to take us their immediately. Time is of the essences." Radiant ordered as the guard nodded

"Then follow me, quickly." He stated as he ran out followed by the girls with Rainbow and Lightning following by air flanking Coco and Sunset and Radiant in the lead next to the guard and Cheerliee keeping in the middle.

" _Please be okay Trixie."_ Sunset thought as they rushed to the scene.

Once they arrived there were already plenty of guards were looking around. They saw a large hole in a brick wall that something must have broke through it. Also two small sets of blood drops on the ground one by the shattered brick wall and the other by an abandon building and drag marks on the ground like something was being dragged. Also around them some of the abandon buildings were damaged from an explosion.

"What in Celestia's name happened here?" Radiant questioned looking at the damage.

"We managed to gather what we could but it seemed like a fight broke out here." The guard stated.

The rest looked around trying to find any sign of their azure friend but to no avail "Darn it I thought she would be here or something." Rainbow groaned.

"Maybe she survived the blast and we just have to look harder." Lightning added.

"What if she's hurt?" Coco said

"Then we won't be able to find her or maybe she's stuck somewhere and hurt she'll be stuck where ever she is for hour's maybe days." Coco added as she began to panic

"What if she's…" Coco continued but Cheerliee stopped her.

"Relax Coco. Trixie is a strong pony I'm sure she's fine." Cheerliee assure which seemed to calm Coco down some

"Thank Cheerliee I needed that." She thanked.

Sunset looked toward the drag marks and seeing the go toward west _"Hm… interesting, but a pony shouldn't be able to leave drag marks on cement streets, but then what would leave dragging marks."_ Sunset thought.

Then an idea came to her _"Perhaps something could have contained Trixie to be dragged away. But then there's the drag marks. Trixie's really not that heavy now that I think about it."_ Sunset thought as she pondered the information.

Then like a static shock she came up with a conclusion especially when she looked toward the shattered brick wall.

"Girls I think I might have an idea what happened here." Sunset said confidently.

"You do." They all said.

"Yes but it's just a theory so bear with me." Sunset began as she gestured toward the wall.

"This place we're at isn't where the fight took place." She started "If I have to guess behind that wall was the original battlefield where the fight began and progressed out here." Sunset stated.

"Hold on. But didn't they find the blood here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes even though the blood was found here, the wall was broken outward like something or somepony went through it." Sunset countered.

"But what about the drag marks. Those wouldn't be caused by a pony." Radiant stated.

"I thought of that and came up with a solution: Trixie was marenapped." Sunset concluded.

"WHAT!?" The girls shouted.

"Yes and I would have to bet this Shadow Heart pony Trixie was talking took after they had a huge fight cause my horn is picking up a strong magic energy in this area mainly." Sunset added.

"So okay then let's go get our friend back." Lightning said

"And kick some Shadow Heart flank." She added bringing her fronts hooves together.

"Then let's get moving then." Radiant said.

"Sorry Radiant not this time." Sunset said suddenly.

"Why can't she come with us?" Coco questioned.

"She needs to remain here to keep this in order if we can't find Princess Cadence." Sunset explained

"But don't worry I have an idea. Radiant come here a second." Radiant did as ordered and approached her. Sunset then flared her horn and locked horns with Radiant as a bright flash. Once the flash died down Radiant saw that one of Sunset cyan eyes became more cerulean.

"What did you do?" She asked. Sunset gestured toward one of the glass windows "Have a look and see?" Sunset smiled as Radiant look at the glass window. Her reflection came into view and what she saw was herself but her left eye was a cyan color then her regular.

"You changed my eye color to yours." Radiant raised a questioned eyebrow "I don't see how this will help." She said.

"That's because it's a modified POV spell I came up with." Sunset smiled "All you have to do is cover your right eye and you'll be able to see through my perspective. It's way better then switching bodies." Sunset added.

"Switching bodies? How'd you…" Radiant began

"Don't ask just trust me on that." Sunset said

"So if you anything happening to me and the girls inform Princess Celestia and Luna immediately afterward okay." Sunset ordered.

Radiant nodded and the girls headed off following the drag marks along the way.

Radiant turn toward the guards "Listen up I want this area sealed off! I don't care how you do it just make sure no pony except for me and the Princess get through here understood!" She ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" The guards saluted and began to seal off the area.

Radiant began her walk back to the castle but with a hint of worry in her mind "I hope you know what you're doing girls cause without our princess I'm not how much longer the Empire will last." Radiant muttered as she looks toward the endless sky praying for luck to shine upon them.

* * *

 **F3: Okay the search for Trixie is on! Can they find Trixie in time or is the Crystal Empire doomed?**

 **Pinkie: Tune in next time for Part 4 of The Moons Shadow. *Squee* Oh this is so much fun!  
**

 **F3: She's Pinkie Pie. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**


	4. Struggling Shadows

**F3: Previously on the Moons Shadows. Trixie decided it would be best if she went on her own for the villainess Shadow Heart. However in her search she is confronted by Shadow Heart and was taken away to parts unknown and it's up to the rest of the girls to find there missing friend while searching for Shadow Heart in the process.**

 **Pinkie: We getting to the exciting part yet?**

 **F3: Almost Pinkie. Let's get this started. I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Struggling Shadows**

Elsewhere Shadow Heart was recovering from her fight with Trixie. Even though Shadow Heart did win her fight with Trixie she still had to take care of her injury the she received.

" **I'm surprised that pony did any damage to me."** S. Heart stated cleaning her wound on her head.

 **"Even more that she was able to get some control over me."** She commented to herself.

 **"But she did say something about her friends, so that might present a problem if I want to control this little empire."** She added.

She began to ponder a plan of how to handle Trixies friends. Then her smile turned into a smug grin when an idea came to mind **"Oh I love it when I'm nasty."** She said darkly and disappeared in a black smoke while a large purpleish black crystal embedded in the ground containing the same azure mare that she fought a while ago frozen unable to do anything.

" _Girls please be careful."_ Trixie thought.

Meanwhile back at the Crystal Empire castle; Radiant issued a yellow alert throughout the Empire making everypony to remain indoors until further notice while the guards investigate the situation. That, the fact she was also nervous about the girls and she made a habit of checking on them every half hour thanks to Sunsets spell.

She place a hoof over her right eye so her other eye could see where the girls are. Currently seeing from Sunset's prospective they already left the city behind and is already into a mountain range of some sorts. She also saw Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash keeping the left and right side of the group secure for any on coming attacks while Cheerliee took the front section.

Since she couldn't see Coco she suspected that she was at the back of the back so she would be ready to assist Lightning or Rainbow if a problem occurred.

She removed her hoof from its place and now she was back in the castle again, but even though she was able to keep track of them thanks to her friends spell she casted she couldn't help but get a feeling that something wasn't right about this.

" _Why leave a trail for them to follow?"_ She pondered as she paced around the throne room.

 _"If Shadow Heart knew of the Crystal Heart she would've already plunged the Crystal Empire into a cold wasteland."_ She thought but her nervousness finally won out.

"I got a really bad feeling about this. I should call up the Princess as soon as possible." She said aloud.

She then closed her eyes and concentrated as she lit her horn in a cerulean aura _"I haven't done this in a while… well here goes something."_ She thought as she concentrated more.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were having dinner with each; something they haven't done in a really long time.

Celestia brought her cup to her muzzle to take a sip of it. She let a satisfied sigh "Nothing seems better then a warm tea in a cold autumn night dear sister." Celestia said.

"Indeed, tis had been quite a long time since we have done this sister of mine." Luna replied back.

"And thy have good news for you sister." Luna began.

"Oh and what news do you present sister." Celestia answered.

"Remember when thou have sent me to Ponyville to help me interact with other ponies." Luna said.

Celestia remembering that difficulty "Yes." She answered.

Luna smiled as she continued"I've met this pony when I arrived, Coco Pommel I believe was her name; at first I wasn't that impressed but when she showed me around everypony seemed so nice and actually glad to see me." She started.

"But when it came time to raise the moon, she actually came out and watched me rearrange the stars in the sky." Luna added.

Celestia giggled a little bit "I see Coco as taken quite an effect on you dear sister." Luna nodded in response

"In more ways than one." She finished then both taking one more sip so that Luna could raise the moon for the night to begin.

Suddenly they both felt something like lightning striking their minds.

" _Celestia! Luna! Can anypony here me?!"_ The voice cried out in their heads

"Who dares interrupts own outing?!" Luna yelled out.

"Be calm Luna it's just Radiant." Celestia said.

"What is it Radiant?" She questioned.

" _Oh thank above I can contact the both of you. I'm getting these bad feelings like somethings wrong."_ Radiant's voice rang out.

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant are you." Celestia said worryingly with a hoof on her head.

" _NO I'M NOT PREGNANT!"_ Her voice boomed trying to give both of them headaches.

" _It's about Trixie and the girls."_ She added.

"Has something happened to them?" Luna questioned.

" _Trixie's been mare napped by this pony name Shadow Heart and the girls are trying to find her."_ Radiant added.

Celestia was speechless and couldn't form a sentence with her mind reeling remember an old memory.

 _Flashback eight odd years ago. Location Canterlot Castle throne room._

 _Celestia was standing in front of a unicorn filly that had a lavender coat, dark navy blue with a dark lavender streak in it, and a starburst cutiemark._

 _The filly looked rather angry "Why won't you teach me something tough than these lame spells?!" The filly yelled at her teacher_

 _"Because you aren't ready for that kind of magic yet." Past Celestia stated trying to calm the filly but to no avail._

" _Is it because you think of me as weak don't you. That I could never rival the 'great' Princess Celestia." The filly said darkly._

 _"No it's just…" Celestia tried to say something else but couldn't._

" _Fine! I'll prove to you and to every other pony in Equestria that I can handle any spell anypony throws my way!" The filly shouted and ran off before Celestia could stop her._

 _End of Flashback._

Celestia remembered that filly that she lost and tried to teach but to no avail. She stood up from her seat with her eyes narrowed then she spoke "Radiant any idea where the girls have gone?" She asked immediately.

" _They took the south path outside the city and are in the mountain range now."_ Radiant said.

Celestia began to walk off "Tell your guard I'll be there in a half hour to explain the full detail." She ordered.

" _Roger that Celestia."_ Radiant said and just like her voice was gone.

"What do you want me to do sister?" asked Luna with concern.

"I want you to look after Canterlot and order a yellow alert to all ponies in Canterlot to remain inside until further notice." Celestia ordered. Luna gave a confident nod and ran out of the room.

As for Celestia she headed walked toward the rooms window and opened it. She then unfurled her wings and took flight with all her might _"Whoever took Trixie has messed with the wrong pony."_ She pondered as she made her way toward the Crystal Empire.

Meanwhile the girls were already making some lee way on trying to find Trixie, but when they made it to a fork in the road the trail had turned cold.

"Ugh! Great, now which way did they take her?" Lightning said now irritated looking at the two paths.

Sunset looked at each path, both looking equally dangerous "This might be a problem. We have to stick together otherwise we might know what beyond these paths." Sunset exclaimed.

"So which way do we go?" Cheerliee asked. She was about to answer her when Coco spoke up.

"We take the left path." She said.

"Why that way?" Rainbow asked.

Coco point toward the ground as if pointing something out "Some of the dirt's been shifted here." She said and she was right the dirt was shifted but more like swept up was more like it.

"Trying to hide their trail huh." Lightning said "Good eye Coco. Now let's get a move on girls." She declared as she flew ahead with the girls in tow. Five minutes came and went as they ran into an open cave but that didn't deter them in the slightest as they ran straight through.

Lightning Dust was the first to appear on the other side "Oh yeah! C'mon girls we got to be getting…" She turned around only to find that the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Um… girls." She said worryingly

"Anypony?" She added now completely freaked out of where her friends could've gone.

Sunset came out of the cave but what looked like she was at the entrance to the Everfree Forest. She skidded to a complete halt "What in the name of Luna's moon?" She exclaimed as she looked behind her

"The Everfree, but we were at the mountain range." She stated.

She then noticed a small town in the distance "Wait that's Ponyville." She began

"Maybe I can figure out what is going on here." She finished as she made her way toward Ponyville.

On arrival she noticed a lot of changes. One change was that all the ponies had neutral looks on their faces like there in a trance of some kind "What in the world?" She muttered.

"Um excuse me miss?" She asked. "Yeah what is it." The mare said in a monotone voice

"Where can I find Trixie Lulamoon?" She asked as the mare then pointed toward Golden Oaks Library. She beamed as she trotted toward the tree library.

She knocked once. It took about a minute before the door finally opened and revealed Trixie but, her mane was disheveled and her coat was dirty along with her left front hoof in a sling and bandage on her right hoof. When Trixie saw Sunset she growled.

"Who is it Trix!?" Another voice cried out sounding like Rainbow Dash.

"Sunset Shimmer." She growled.

"Um… hey…" Before she could even get another word Trixie was already muzzle to muzzle with Sunset.

"What in living Tartarus are you doing here?" She growled

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me after the stunt you pulled on us." She snarled at Sunset.

"What are you talking about?" Sunset asked now confused.

Trixie just facehoofed "Why don't you look for yourself." She growled gesturing Sunset to enter.

And when Sunset got in and entered the living quarters she nearly tripped over herself. She saw all the other girls who all sustained injuries.

Rainbow Dash's coat had purple bruises all over it, along with both her wings bandaged included her right eye was patched.

Cheerliee didn't even notice that Sunset was in the room with them she just looked down at the floor with her mane a complete mess. She only had a bandage around her head.

Coco was trying to comfort Cheerliee even though she was confine to a wheelchair with both of her back hoofs were bandaged up she couldn't even stand.

And then there was Lightning Dust hand a bandage around her neck, flank, and wings. All she did was gave a detest stare at Sunset.

Sunset was appalled at the condition her friends were in and was about to walk over to Lightning Dust when Rainbow Dash shot up and got in her way. "And just what do you think your doing?" Rainbow snarled getting into a defensive stance.

"I just wanted to check on everypony." She said.

"Oh now you care about us." Rainbow countered sarcastically.

"Of course I care about you girls." Sunset added.

"If you care about all of us so much." Cheerliee said darkly as she raised her head up to meet Sunset gaze. Sunset was completely stunned as she noticed Cheerliee's eye were all bloodshot as if she was crying for days and tears stains filled her cheeks.

"Then why did my daughter have to die!" She bellowed. Sunset took a step back causing her to run into Trixie

"You see what you did." She began.

"Thanks to Cheerliee's injury, I'm in charge of keeping an eye on her so she doesn't commit suicide." Trixie stated but continued.

"Coco back got crushed a week ago because you led her the wrong way and now not only can she use her back hoofs anymore but she's completely paralyzed from the waist down Sunset." But Trixie wasn't done there.

"And Rainbow Dash lost her eye and her ability to fly anymore because of a routine that you said would stun the audience and now she'll never become a Wonderbolt that she's always dreamed to be." She said sarcastically as she continued, but Sunset has yet to say a word.

"And… Lightning Dust." She began solemnly

"She might be able to fly again, but due to an accident that _**you**_ caused." She continued angrily

"Her vocal cords were severed. She'll never be able to speak to us again." She growled.

Sunset was taken aback by all this and tried to back away but Trixie inched closer with every step.

"As for me, I thought I had minimal injuries. HA! Hardly, thanks to Nightmare Moon my front hoof is completely broken. And if you're wondering why I didn't amputate it well it's quite simple." She continued

"I kept it as a reminder of who betrayed my trust and everypony else's!" Trixie screamed.

Sunset then realized just who she was talking about "Wait you don't mean that I did this to all of you." She said.

"You not only betrayed me and friends trust but you betrayed our friendship!" Trixie hollered as her horn blazed to life.

Sunset felt something touch her back hoof; she looked down and saw some kind of gooey claw attached to her back hoof. Then another one appeared to grab her other hoof; Sunset tried to kick them off her but they wouldn't come off.

Sunset stared at Trixie for a sign of mercy but it didn't come, then it felt like she was being dragged downward toward the floor. She looked down and the floorboard had turned into some kind of dark purple swamp she was sinking fast.

As she sank Trixie looked on at what she done didn't even bat and eye at her. She tried to struggle free but it was no use the bindings were just too strong and she sank into nothingness not before hearing Trixie final words to her.

"Go to Tartarus, Sunset Shimmer." Trixie stated coldly as Sunsets horn drowned into darkness.

Back at the Crystal Empire Radiant was waiting pacing back and forth in the castles throne room waiting for Princess Celestia to arrive. Then suddenly a loud thump came into the throne, and she saw that Princess Celestia has arrived and she was heavily breathing.

"Are you alright Princess?" Radiant asked.

Celestia let out a few more pants before catching her breath "Yes Radiant. I've just haven't flown in such a long time." Celestia assured.

Then she noticed that one of Radiants eyes were a different color than her own "What happen to your eye Radiant?" She asked worryingly.

"Oh this." She pointed toward the cerulean eye

"Sunset placed a spell on it so that I can keep an 'eye' on them when she out." Radiant said.

"… That was a poorly executed joke." Celestia commented.

"It wasn't supposed to be one." Radiant smirked.

"But in short I just cover me original eye." She demonstrated placing a hoof over her right eye "And now I can watch them from Sunset's point…" She stopped mid-sentence trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"It's dark… I can't see them or Sunset Shimmer." Radiant panicked.

"WHAT?!" Celestia roared.

"Do you know where they are?" She asked.

"Last I checked on them they ran into a cave in the east part of the mountain." Radiant pointed out.

"Then that's where we're going." Celestia said sternly as they both left the castle throne room to help the girls.

Meanwhile Sunset opened her eyes and saw nothing but dense darkness around her floating in an endless space. She's curled up into a ball wondering what had happened. "My friends… I knew they would never trust me after that incident." Sunset whimpered.

"And now because of me… Nightmare Moon now rules…" Before she could finish something in her mind clicked as she remembered her and the girls defeating Nightmare Moon and restoring her to her original form of Luna.

Her eyes narrowed "Now what just a minute here. We already had beaten her. So that means that this is an illusion to slow us down." Sunset groaned in frustration her anger rising.

"Okay Shadow Heart if that's what kind of game your gonna play on me and my friends." She said her horn flared with a bright gold light

"Then consider this the end game!" She shouted as she cast her spell upon the waiting darkness.

As her light spread throughout the darkness, cracks began to appear like if the illusion was breaking down. With one final battle cry her light intensified and the darkness cracked under pressure shattering the darkness completely.

Inside the cave four clouds of black smoke covered the girls. However one of the smokes froze up and light was coming through the creases then finally the light became too much to handle and it completely dissipated and revealed Sunset Shimmer standing out of it her horn still glowing.

She let out a relief sigh "When there's darkness there is always light." She commented.

She looked toward the other three black smokes assuming it's the others. "Wait one… two… three." She counted.

"There were five of us but only four of us were trapped in here. Then what happened to Lightning Dust?" She asked herself, but before she could say anything else the three smokes suddenly shifted.

The one on the left began to swirl faster like a tornado. The second one the far right was turning inside out and the third in the middle was slowly dissipating.

Out of the far right came out Cheerliee who huffing and puffing like a wolf in a fairy tale "That ungrateful mare if I ever see her again I'll give her a piece of my mind." Cheerliee huffed.

The left smoke was now fully cleared and popped out Rainbow Dash soaring in the air. She seemed to be checking her wings "Oh yeah now that's what I'm talking about." Rainbow cheered finish checking on her wings.

And last the final smoke cloud caved in on itself and revealed Coco lying on her side. The girls approached her to see if she was okay. Coco stirred then she opened her eyes slowly then she turned on her stomach then slowly got up.

"Is everypony okay?" Sunset asked checking over the girls.

"I believe so, but might I ask what the heck that was all about?" Rainbow questioned.

"I think it was one of Shadow Hearts spells. She must've enchanted this cave before we got here." Sunset concluded.

"That might be true but what happened to Lightning Dust." Cheerliee spoke.

"I'm not sure but I bet she's waiting for us at the end of the cave." She said as she pointed the way out.

"We better get going. We shouldn't have to make her worry about us." Coco stated.

"Right you are girl. Let's move it girls." Cheerliee cheered as she took off toward the exit literally.

The girls paused for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened "Okay I thought I reversed that Mending of Minds spell Trixie used on her." Rainbow pondered.

"Maybe some fragments still remained with her after you reversed it." Sunset answered.

"We better catch up if we don't want to be left behind." Coco added calmly. The others nodded and followed Cheerliee.

Lightning Dust was patiently pacing around the area of the cave waiting on the girls to appear, but she was getting nervous with each passing minute.

Then she stopped pacing and faced the exit of the cave "I can't take it anymore!" She shouted as she took to the air

"Hang on girls Lightning Dust is coming." She declared but before she had a chance to take off; a cerise blur came rushing out at top speed.

Lightning saw the blur stop revealing Cheerliee alive and well.

Then she heard another pair of hooves coming her direction and revealed Rainbow, Sunset, and Coco also very much alive.

"Girls!" Lightning cheered as she tackled Rainbow dash into a bear hug

"You had me worried." She said.

"Good to… see you too." Rainbow said struggling to breath

"But can you… let me… go." She added.

Lightning released her from her bear hug and checked on the others.

"You didn't encounter a monster in their did you?" She asked. The shook there heads

"Nope, not one." Sunset assured.

"Then let's get a move on." Rainbow declared

"The longer we stay here, the longer Trixie will be in Shadow Hearts clutches." Rainbow added.

The girls nodded in agreement and took off in the same defensive formation they were in. But Sunset had something more on her mind than just Trixie.

Like how was Lightning Dust unaffected by Shadow Hearts spell? But she shook her head trying not to think about it now and that the main priority was getting Trixie and taking out Shadow Heart.

As the girls move further on unknown to them that Celestia and Radiant were entering the mountain range themselves.

As they approached Celestia stopped for a moment

"Princess why did we stop?" She asked.

"I'll go alone from here Radiant. You return to the Crystal Empire." Celestia said calmly.

Flabbergasted by her response she refused to budge "I can't do that princess if something happened to you I don't know if the kingdom can last without you." Radiant added.

"Luna will take over in my absence. I got them into this scenario and I'm going to get them out." Celestia said with a calm yet stern look which Radiant took notice of.

Radiant has known about Celestia's history awhile back especially with the missing of her top student Twilight Sparkle, but she does remember one thing about Celestia, when she has her mind set on something she won't back down.

So with reassuring sigh Radiant turned around and began to walk off "I guess your minds made up then." She said.

Celestia said nothing. Radiant stopped for a moment before speaking again "But just remember Celestia, you don't have to burden all this on your shoulders. There's a thing called 'friends' that can help ease that burden." Radiant stated wisely and continued her walk.

"I'll keep in touch with my telepathy spell to keep you informed. Just be careful Celly." And in a bright flash Radiant was gone leaving Celestia by herself.

"I told her not to call me Celly." She sighed and looked ahead at the mountain range ahead of her.

She began to walk toward it deep in thought _"Don't worry girls…"_ She began as now turned into a small trot

 _"No matter what happens to me…"_ She added and went into a straight run _"I will protect my subjects!"_ She finished as she went into a complete sprint unaware of what dangers are ahead or a small smoke creature above her observing.

Meanwhile Shadow Heart was observing the scene that was unfolding before her. She smiled into a wicked and devilish grin **"That's right Celestia come for you subjects, but by the time you arrive it'll be too late for you to do anything. Once I'm done with you, and your sister Equestria will be mine for the taking."** Shadow Heart said.

Then she turned toward her latest prize Trixie still crystallized **"But first I want to see the look on her face when she notices you little on it'll be most entertaining."** Shadow Heart said as she disappeared into another section.

Trixie couldn't do anything but watch Celestia come running into a trap her tormenter set up. She was completely useless and defeated.

The only thing she could count on was that her friends would get here before Celestia.

" _Hurry up girls your running out of time. Please get here soon."_ Trixie prayed as she closed her eyes to rest for the time being hoping they would be here soon.

* * *

 **F3: Chapter four complete.**

 **Pinkie: We have got to be getting close to the finale.**

 **F3: Right you are Pinkie. And now Celestia is even getting in on the action this is going to be good.**

 **Pinkie: I can't wait! *Smiles big***

 **F3: Well you'll just have to. Well folks we are a few chapters away from this movie finale. I'm Fireuser3**

 **Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


	5. The Shadows last stand

**F3: Last time on Moon's Shadows. Radiant sent out a telepathic message to Celestia and Luna telling her the current situation and in turn Celestia leaving the castle placing Luna in charge. Meanwhile Sunset tried to free herself from the nightmare caused by Shadow Heart which she succeed and the others freed themselves as well and were well on their way to find Trixie and confront Shadow Heart. But unknown to them that Celestia is slowly hot on their trail.**

 **Pinkie: I don't think I'll be able to contain my excitement! *Squee***

 **F3: Just hang in there a little bit longer Pinks. You know the rules readers; I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 5: The Shadows Last Stand.**

The girls raced across the terrain in the usual formation, but with Cheerliee scouting ahead encase of any trouble that were to cross their way. It took about two whole hours with the sun slowly going down as the area around them was getting darker. Sunset took note of this and stopped making everypony else stop as well.

"Hey why'd we stop?" Rainbow asked.

"Look around Rainbow. Nighttime is nearly here and we've been going at it for a while now." She began and looked toward the others which look tired.

"Everyponies worn out. We need to rest." Sunset stated.

"Yeah but if we stop who knows what Shadow Heart is doing to Trixie right now." Rainbow countered flying in Sunset face.

"Don't you think I know that, but if we go in there hooves flailing we're good as dead." Sunset wisely added. Rainbow couldn't deny to that; it would be a bad move.

"I'm just worried yah know." Rainbow said solemnly landing on the ground. Coco placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"We all are, but Trixie is a strong pony plus she's skilled at magic like Sunset so I'm sure she'll be fine." Coco said in reassurance.

"Yeah plus when all of us are together we can use the elements and give Shadow Heart a good flank kicking." Lightning smirked with confidence bringing a hoof and pound it into her other.

"But we need rest to conserve our energy." Cheerliee stated.

"Here's how this'll go; Cheerliee you'll get first watch." Sunset began and she nodded in confirmation.

"Well switch in two hour intervals. Rainbow will be next, followed by Coco, then myself, and lastly Lightning Dust." Everpony nodded in response.

"Alright everypony let's get some rest." Sunset said finding a small patch of grass to lie in. Coco found a hollowed out tree and jumped inside getting comfy. Lightning found an old tree stump and decided it was suitable for a bed, laid down and curled up into a ball. Rainbow took to the sky for a minute and brought down a white fluffy cloud near Coco's hollowed out tree and laid down on it curling into a ball.

As for Sunset she brought out a bright red sleeping bag, rolled it out to its full length and cuddled up inside it. "See you all in the morning everypony." She called out.

"Goodnight Sunset." Everypony called back.

When everpony was asleep Cheerliee stood guard of their little sleeping grounds as her looked sharply around for any possible intruder. Her ears stay perked up and twitched whenever she heard a noise of either the girls snoring or a woodland creature stirring about "This is going to be a long night." Cheerliee muttered as she looked on to the night.

As the night dragged on and everypony almost finishing the night round intervals Sunset was vigilant keeping a watchful eyes as everypony slept. That is until Lightning hovered above her "I'll take over now Sunset." Lightning said.

Sunset nodded and headed back for her sleeping bag until Lightning stopped her "Hey you okay Sunny?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sunset immediately answered not even looking at her. Lightning raised an eyebrow questioningly "You are just as bad as Applejack you know." Lightning stated and floated right toward her.

"So what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing everything's fine." Sunset said again.

"Sunset Shimmer." Lightning said firmly as if for Sunset to answer her.

Sunset knew she was caught and she let out a defeated sigh "You really want to know." She asked and Lightning nodded in response.

"You remember the cave we went through a while ago." She began and Lightning nodded. "I know it was just a nightmare caused by Shadow Heart but it felt real to me." She continued "When I saw the state Ponyville was in I was completely shocked but it didn't compare what happened next." Sunset took a breath before going on.

"I found the Golden Oak library with everypony there but all of you were different." Sunset described.

"Exactly how different we're talking here?" Lightning asked.

"Well Cheerliee's daughter Emerald had died during our struggle against Nightmare Moon. And she didn't look like she was right in the head. Something out almost committing suicide." She started.

"Then Coco was confined to a wheelchair, Rainbow dash wouldn't fly again, and you well… lost your voice." Sunset said staring at the ground.

"But what got me was that Trixie said that it was my fault for betraying your friendship with everypony, and seeing you all like that just… just…" Sunset said tears struggling to break free. She felt something wrap around her neck and notice that Lightning had her hooves around her embracing her in a tight hug.

"Hey easy there girl." Dust cooed patting her head until releasing the embracing but keeping her hoofs on Sunsets shoulders "Now how about we turn that frown into a smile huh." Lightning said rubbing away Sunset tears and she smiled a little.

"There that's better. Shadow Heart was playing with your head Sunny but there's one thing that we have that Shadow Heart doesn't have." Lightning cooed looking toward all the sleeping girls. "Friends that can come to your rescue anytime you're in trouble." Lightning stated.

"Now go get some sleep I'll cover this here." She said and Sunset began walking toward her sleeping bag not before turning back to Lightning "Lightning… thank you. You're a really great friend." She thanked causing Lightning to faintly blush.

"Uh… S-Sure no problem." Lightning stuttered. Sunset got back to her sleeping bag and before you know it she was asleep. Lightning scanned the area _"I've got to stop being so sappy… it really bugs me."_ Lightning thought as the night dragged on.

The sun rose hours later and everypony was up and about ready to tackle the day ahead. "Okay everypony well rested." Coco said. "Looks like it." Cheerliee added.

"Then we better get going." Rainbow said.

But before they headed out Sunset spotted something and went to check it out. "Yeah but which way do we go?" Lightning questioned. Before anypony answered "Girls over here!" Sunset called out getting their attention.

The headed to where they heard Sunset which she was looking at some large hoofprints left in the ground. "Okay who left these?" Cheerliee asked.

Coco inspected the hoof print "It looks like this was made recently maybe a few hours ago at best." She concluded. "Well there are more of them." Sunset pointed out looking at the trail of hoof prints.

"Well whoever it is made these things were in a hurry too." Rainbow added. "Let's follow it made it can lead us to Shadow Heart." Lightning added. "And Trixie." Cheerliee finished.

"We don't have a moment to lose let's go!" Rainbow cried out and the girls took off following the tracks that were left behind.

Meanwhile in a cavern Celestia was taking care of some nightmare forces of Shadow hearts without much trouble as the last one evaporated in a puff of smoke "And that makes fifty." She said triumphing over her last foe. One of the nightmare soldiers tried to get away but was caught by her magic.

She levitated her foe over to her location right to her muzzle "Now I'm going to say this only once; so don't make me repeat myself." She began staying calm but changed when her eyes shifted to a stern glare "Where. Is. TRIXIE?" She asked sternly.

The soldier at first didn't say anything but given the situation it spoke "Your subject is not much further if you take this path." It said "But I would be wary as our queen won't go down so easily." It warned her. "I'll keep that in mind." She said as she crushed her foe under her magic dispersing it.

She followed the path that led deeper into the cavern. At first nothing surprising came out to attack her which made her feel uneasy. _"No sentries. How very odd?"_ Celestia thought but she pressed on.

About ten minutes into it she came to an open area where blue crystal shards laid embedded in the walls around her. However she spotted one large crystal in the center of the area but it was dark purple crystal. Once she got closer to the crystal she something that was inside it almost… pony like.

It was a pony and to make things worse it was Trixie inside the crystal. "Trixie! Are you alright?" She called to her but got no answer "Answer me!" Celestia called out again but got the same thing.

Getting the same result she tried a different tactic, she ignited her horn, closed her eyes and concentrated.

" _Trixie can you hear me?"_ She asked. _"Celestia… what are doing here?"_ Trixie responded but sounding very weak.

" _I came to bring you and your friends home Trixie."_ Celestia added. _"Celestia listen… you mustn't be here… she could be here at any minute."_ Trixie warned.

" _Don't worry I'll deal with Shadow Heart myself."_ She added with confidence. _"No you don't understand… Shadow Heart's really…"_ Before Trixie had time to tell her Celestia was cut off.

" **Well well look what the cat dragged in."** Shadow Hearts voice echoed throughout the area. Celestia looked around the area frantically trying to find the source of the voice but to no avail. "Where are you!? Show yourself!" Celestia bellowed.

" **My in a hurry to die are we."** S. Heart giggled **"Not to smart are you Celestia."** She mocked.

"Why don't you show yourself and face me instead of hiding in the shadows." Celestia growled getting quite agitated.

" **You're no fun, but as you wish."** She giggled. A large black orb of smoke appeared from above the crystal where Trixie was trapped in and float near the ground. Once the orb touched the ground it began to evaporate revealing Shadow Heart herself.

"So this is what you look like." Celestia began. **"What you jealous?"** She said striking a pose.

"Hardly, more like disgusted that you're still around and took over another pony no doubt." Celestia spat making Shadow Heart recoil. **"Why you."** S. Heart spat angrily **"I would still have control of Luna if it weren't for your little pests of subjects messing it all up!"** She bellowed venom coming out of every word.

"Well this time you have to content with me now. And for you capturing one of my subjects I'm not in the mood for sitting here talking to you." Celestia said readying her battle stance and igniting her horn.

" **Funny because I was thinking the exact same thing!"** Shadow replied and lunged toward Celestia "Have at thee!" Celestia cried out and the fight was on.

Meanwhile the girls were following the tracks "We have to be getting close." Sunset declared "Rainbow, Lightning see anything up there!" She called out.

"Yeah I think there's a cavern up ahead!" Rainbow called back.

"The tracks lead right to it!" Dust answered.

"That confirms were getting close." Coco confirmed. Cheerliee began to feel pain in her head "Hey girls is anypony getting a headache all of a sudden." Cheerliee said.

"Come to think of it my head is starting to hurt a little." Rainbow said.

As if on cue a bolt of energy struck them.

" _Girls can you hear me."_ A voice echoed throughout their minds.

Lightning recognized the voice almost instantly "Radiant is that you?"

" _Yes it's me Lightning Dust. Is everything okay girls?"_ She asked. "Yeah were all fine, but I thought Sunset spell allowed you to see what she sees." Rainbow added.

" _Apparently Sunset forgot to research the effects. The spell only lasted a day so I couldn't keep track of all of you."_ Radiant informed.

" _But I should inform you that Celestia has gone to find Trixie."_ She informed.

"WHAT!?" They all bellowed. "Is she out of her mind!? What about Canterlot?" Sunset bellowed. _"Luna has taken over till she returns but right now I'm a little worried about her."_ Radiant said worryingly _"I want you girls to find her and give some assistance as much as possible."_ Radiant added.

"We'll do our best." Coco said and with that the sudden pain went away. The girls continued to press until they went inside the cavern. The girls slowed down to a simple walk taking in their surrounding "Did it have to be another dark place that I didn't like." Coco said shivering next to Cheerliee. "Could you light you horn Sunset?" Coco pleaded.

"If I do it'll give away our position, plus if this is Shadow Hearts home base we have to rely on stealth. First we find Trixie, help Celestia, and take down Shadow Heart no problem." Sunset whispered.

But they were interrupted by the sounds of explosions coming just ahead of them.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked. "I don't know but something tell me we're about to find out." Lightning added and they went to source of the explosions.

Meanwhile Celestia and Shadow Heart were already battling it out. Shadow Heart landed a few blows to Celestia but so has Celestia each of them not willing to give each other room for error. Shadow Heart fired a magenta blast at Celestia forcing her to create a gold barrier to protect herself from it but even the impact was enough to force her back a ways.

Celestia dropped the barrier and countered with her own but instead she unleashed a volley of golden orbs at her opponent which in turn forced Shadow Heart to evade the attacks. Once she found an opening she pounced straight at Shadow Heart delivering a sucker punch to her right jaw. Shadow Heart was sent flying toward the wall almost leaving an indent in it. Shadow felt blood leave her mouth and spat some of it out before rising from the floor for another round.

" **My my you are relentless Celestia."** She commented. **"If only you knew what pain you put your dear sister through."** She laughed mockingly.

"Silence!" Celestia bellowed and fired another volley of attacks. This time she was ready and used the shadows to avoid them. Once she was close to Celestia she came up from the shadows and landed an uppercut below her muzzle making Celestia fly backwards. She used her wings to sooth the landing.

" **Ready for another bout?"** Shadow Heart asked mockingly. She spat out a bit of blood from her mouth and readied herself "Against you Tantabus, I can do this all day!" Celestia bellowed and they both charged at each other.

Meanwhile with the five they just arrived at the opening where the crystals are. "Whoa what is this place?" Rainbow asked.

"From the looks of it it's a crystal mine that was used back before Luna was sent to the moon." Cheerliee said.

"These crystals are gorgeous." Coco looked at them in awe. "Well as awe inspiring these are we still have no idea where Trixie is." Lightning added.

"She's right we have to search." Sunset stated. They all looked around the area still hearing some of explosions further in.

Coco approached an enormous dark purple crystal that had her looking at every square inch _"Wow this would look great but how am I supposed to…"_ She lost her train of thought she spotted would looked like a figure in the crystal.

"Girls over here!" She cried out as the girls came to her.

"What is it Coco?" Cheerliee asked worryingly. "Look at the crystal." Coco replied.

Rainbow groaned "We don't have time to be looking at some stupid crystal."

"No I mean really look at it." Coco pleaded. The girls look very carefully at the crystal and they all spotted the same figure inside it.

"There's somepony in there." Sunset concluded. "You don't think that…" Cheerliee began "Well there only one way to find out." Sunset said with a determined look ignited her horn.

"What are you doing Sunny?" Lightning questioned. "I'm performing a mana spell to see if this pony is a unicorn, plus if it is it'll tell just how much mana this pony has." Sunset replied struggling to keep the spell in place.

"Well I can tell the pony is a unicorn. But judging by the amount of mana…" She stopped as she felt like a fifty ton anvil just dropped on her head. "It's defiantly on a different level." She concluded stopping the spell.

"What a minute doesn't Trixie have high mana reserve?" Lightning asked. They nodded.

"Well then there's only one conclusion then." Lightning added pointing toward the crystal. "That figure in there has to be Trixie." She finished.

They stared at the crystal wondering what to do next. "Okay if Trixie is in there then how do we break her out of it." Cheerliee questioned. "We don't even know how thick this thing is anyway." She added.

Sunset examined the crystal trying to see if there was a weak point in the crystal. Once she moved over to the other side she something was jagged at its side. It's a small black crystal that seemed to be pulsing with energy as it glowed. "I think I found the solution." Sunset answered.

She went to touch it but when she came in contact with it the crystal let out an electrical shock electrifying Sunset. She let out a howl of pain as she was thrown back toward the wall luckily Rainbow caught her before she impacted the wall.

"Hey you okay." Rainbow asked setting her friend down. "Yeah… just wasn't expecting that." She replied rubbing her hoof from the shock she took. "Let's try something else." Lightning stated and charged at the crystal.

"Lightning NO!" Sunset warned but it was too late. Lightning hit the crystal as hard as she could only to bounce off the crystal and receiving a headache on top of it. "Look at all the pretty stars." Lightning woozy said as she saw doubles of the girls.

Rainbow walked up to her "How wings am I holding up Dust?" She asked raising her wings. "Um… six." Lightning said still dazed then collapsed on the floor.

"Yep she's out." Rainbow said facehoofing.

They looked back at it trying to figure out how to release there sealed friend. Coco took a quick look at it then she noticed something about it "Wait a minute." Coco murmured. She went over to it and began to grab it with her teeth.

"Coco what are you doing?" Cheerliee questioned. "Well Sunset tried grabbing it with her hoof and Lightning didn't do so well by charging at it so I thought that maybe by removing it carefully it might do something." Coco replied grabbing hold of it. She then gently began to pull which showed some resistance but Coco pull harder on it.

"C'mon girls let's give her some help." Sunset declared. Rainbow and Cheerliee grabbed hold of Coco and helped pull while Sunset ignited her horn engulfing Coco's tail and helped pulled. As they all pulled the smaller crystal was beginning to budge but also when they pulled the larger crystal was cracking in some places.

They pull as hard as they could cause the smaller crystal to move again causing bigger cracks in the crystal. Finally with one final yank the smaller crystal finally came out making the girls fall backwards on their flanks.

The smaller crystal stopped glowing. They heard sounds of cracking coming from the larger crystal as they spread throughout it. Once the cracking stopped it then shattered into pieces in a bright flash of light blinding the girls temporary.

Once they were able to see again they noticed there azure friend unmoving. "TRIXIE!" They all bellowed which woke Lightning up as well "Huh… what I'd…" She then looked toward Trixie "Trix!" She yelled and hovered above their fallen friend.

Sunset inspected their friend, luckily there was a pulse but faint "Trixie can you hear me? It's me Sunset Shimmer remember." She said.

"Please Miss. Trixie you have to wake up." Coco added worryingly. "Hey no time to sleep on the job." Lightning said trying to keep a straight face. "Yes we still have Shadow Heart to deal with." Cheerliee spoke up.

Rainbow grew annoyed "GET UP YOU EGGHEAD!" She shouted causing it echo. At first nothing happened but then Trixie began to groan and muttering something. "I think she's trying to say something." Rainbow replied bringing an ear to Trixie as she muttered something in her ear.

"What'd she say?" Cheerliee questioned. "She said 'Get your hoof off my ribs'." Rainbow answered. Then she looked down at her hoof noticing that it was on Trixie's ribs.

Rainbow removed it and Trixie gasped as air rushed through her body. She then lifted her head and noticed the girls standing there "Um…hey…" before she could get another word in Lightning scooped her off the floor and gave her a big hug. "I knew you were still alive!" She cheered.

"It's good to see you to Lightning." Trixie smiled seeing her friends again.

Lightning set her down before the girls. "It's great to see you all again, and sorry for the way I've been acting toward all of you." Trixie looked down in shame.

Sunset placed her hoof under Trixie's chin and brought it upward "Hey everything's fine." She said motherly. "Now we just have to stop Shadow Heart and this'll be over." Coco cheered.

Trixie's eyes went wide "Shadow Heart. We have to find her quick before…" She then felt the same pain from her head.

Rainbow noticed Trixie's horn that is has been cracked. "What happen to your horn Trixie?" She asked.

"I was battling her but one of my spells backfired and cracked my horn in the process of the fight." She groaned.

"But girls you have to know something about Shadow Heart." She added. "What would that be Trixie?" Cheerliee questioned.

"That Shadow Heart is Princess Cadence taken over by the Tantabus." Trixie answered. "You positive." Lightning added.

"Yes there's no doubt I saw it with my own two eyes." Trixie remarked. "Then we have to find her before Celestia does." Rainbow added. "WHAT!?" Trixie shouted. "She'll kill her!" She added.

"Then let's go we heard some explosions down in that direction." Coco replied pointing to the right corridor.

"We've got to get going then." Cheerliee sped ahead as they followed "How did she get so fast?" Trixie asked.

"Apparently she still has some remnants of the Molding of Minds spell you performed on her." Sunset answered as they proceed to where Celestia and Shadow Heart were fighting.

Meanwhile Celestia and Shadow Hearts fight was a stalemate but each has taken damage in the process.

Celestia has some bruises forming on her lower back along with cuts around her upper body lower back right leg making her limp slightly. She also has some blood running down her face and over her left eye making her having to close it. She was breathing heavily because of exertion.

Shadow Heart didn't fair to well either. She had multiple bruises around her body even if you can't tell along with heavy cuts along her chest and front legs. Her wings were missing a few feathers from the fight as well. She had; like Celestia; two streaks of blood running down her head all the way down to her chin as blood dripped from it but she was able to keep both eyes open. She too was breathing heavily due to exertion.

" **Never thought… you'd last… this long."** She said breathing between words.

"What can I say… I'm quite… resilient." Celestia panted getting ready to charge again but winced because of her pain in her back leg.

" **What's wrong… getting slow on… me."** S. Heart panted also in a charging position. Celestia tried to bring her guard up but then she heard a sound of multiple hooves.

" _Could that be?"_ She thought as the sound got closer.

"CELESTIA!" Trixie sounded off.

The girls came into view and noticed what had happened "Princess are you alright?" Lightning asked hovering in front of her. "Thank you for the…" She winced under her weight and fell to her knees "Celestia!" Trixie called out running to her teacher's side trying to support her.

"She's too fatigued to battle anymore she needs to rest." Cheerliee said. "Coco did you bring the first aid?" She replied and Coco brought out a white box with a big red plus symbol on it. Cheerliee opened it and began to apply disinfectant to Celestias wounds.

"It won't be much but it'll help till you get taken care of properly." Cheerliee said putting the stuff away.

Trixie then turned her attention to Shadow Heart who was ready to keep going. **"Well you got out of my crystal seal."** She laughed **"Like it matters anymore! Once you're all disposed off Canterlot will be next along with Equestria."** She laughed proudly.

"Just stop it Cadence." Trixie said somberly. Shadow Heart stopped and growled **"It seems you are mistaken little filly. I am Shadow Heart. Creator of your worst nightmares and harvester of bonds."** She added.

"I know who you really are Shadow Heart. You may look different, control her body, but there's one thing that you have no control over." Trixie began.

" **Oh and what is that?"** S. Heart mocked. "A ponies own will." Trixie stated. "So if you're in there Cadence you have to push the darkness out of your mind and return to who you are." Trixie finished.

Shadow Heart laughed aloud **"FOOL! You are a fool if you believe she can simply free herself from me then you are sadly mistaken. Princess Cadence is no more."** She smirked.

"Oh really then why don't you look in a mirror." Trixie stated proudly smirking herself. Shadow Heart didn't know what she meant. She looked in the reflection of a nearby crystal and noticed that her left eye had turned purple instead of dark magenta.

Then a sudden pain struck her head as she clenched it with her hoofs **"ARGH! Stop it! You made a deal to me! You stupid alicorn!"** Shadow Heart roared.

Then suddenly another mare's voice chimed in "After what I have seen you do, I would rather cut off my wings than make a deal with you!" The mare's voice screamed. **"You don't know what you're doing!"** Shadow Heart screamed in agony.

"Oh I know what I'm doing. Getting you out of my body!" The voice roared as so did Shadow Heart.

Shadow Heart fell to the grab unmoving. A pregnant pause came over the girls as the body began to move and stand up again. The girls readied themselves to fight but Trixie who stood worryingly. Only one word came out of Trixie.

"Cadence?" Trixie asked. She responded with a simple nod and a smile "Yes." Cadence said.

"Your okay I thought you died." Trixie smiled her eyes getting watery she trotted over to her but Cadence raised a hoof stopping her in her tracks "Please don't come any closer Trixie." She warned. "Why you're free from the Tantabus aren't you?" Trixie questioned. Cadence shook her head "I was just able to regain control but even as we speak the Tantabus is doing all it can to regain control over my body again." Cadence sadly replied.

"But you girls and Celestia must know about why I did what I did." Cadence said.

"It was about three months ago before you girls freed Luna I was at the crystal empire doing what I was supposed to be doing; looking over the safety of my subjects. When I walked into town that day everypony was following me around asking for favors that I couldn't do because of my status, but it got worse when somepony asked me to help with a disagreement." Cadence began.

"Well that's not so bad." Rainbow said. "When it's over who has the better crystal statue it is." Cadence continued "The favors kept piling up until I just couldn't handle it anymore. So I hid away from my subjects and began to reject their requests." Cadence continued.

"By the time you girls freed Luna I was already way to deep in darkness. I was convinced that I was nothing but a trophy for the Crystal Empire that I was unloved by my subjects." She said solemnly. "Then well I was approached by the Tantabus and it offered me a deal. If I can help it then it said I would be loved throughout all of Equestria, but as you now see I've been tricked." Cadence said sadly.

She then felt a familiar pain as she cried out.

"Cadence are you okay?!" Trixie stated. "No… I will not… submit." Cadence said struggling. "She's trying to remain in control." Celestia stated.

"Girls… you must use… the elements… now!" Cadence said her right eye become dark magenta. "It'll take some time to charge them." Trixie stated as Sunset brought out the Elements and attached them to their proper bearers.

Celestia then rose from the floor and began to walk slowly toward Cadence "I'll buy you girls some time." She stated firmly preparing to attack as the girls prepped the elements.

Cadence let out one final cry as a dark mist surrounded her. Her eyes reopened to dark magenta meaning that Shadow Heart regained control **"That was quite troubling."** She stated darkly. She didn't have time to say anything as Celestia launched herself toward her locking horns. "This is as far as you go Shadow Heart." Celestia replied pushing Shadow Heart back.

" **Oh please is that the best you can do."** Shadow Heart laughed and used the shadow underneath Celestia to hide. Celestia tried to dodge but Shadow Heart was faster and delivered another uppercut but this time straight to the gut.

" **What were you planning on getting anything out of this? You have failed."** She smirked raising her hoof to deliver the final blow. Celestia began to chuckle making her stop **"What is so funny?"** She asked.

"Rule number four in combat: Always be aware of your surroundings." Celestia smirked.

"GIRLS NOW!" Celestia shouted.

A bright light glowed behind Shadow Heart that was almost blinding. She turned around and saw the girls ascending upwards incased in a sphere. First a purple beam struck her, followed by the rest of the rainbow colors striking her.

She screamed as the Tantabus was being ripped out of its host. After that was done they saw the mass of darkness know as the Tantabus leave its host and were floating in the air.

Out of reaction it tried to make a break for Trixie but was stopped by a golden glow "I've lost one student, and I won't lose another." Celestia said her horn lighting with a golden aura "Return from where you came foal image of darkness. BEGONE!" She chanted and just like that the Tantabus was no more.

The girls then look upon Cadence. Her coat was restored back to its bright pink. Her cutiemark that of the crystal heart surround by gold leaf branches. Her mane is a light tan with light magenta, and light purple streaks it. Finally, her eyes returned back to purple.

She moaned as she slowly woke up. Cadence rubbed her head looking at everypony in the room "What's everypony staring at?" She questioned. Trixie was the first to react as she raced to her side and embraced her tears of joy in her eyes.

"You're back! I'm so glad you're back." Trixie cried as Cadence returned her embrace.

"It's good to finally be free of that monstrosity." Cadence added then noticed Trixie's horn was fully restored "Trixie wasn't your horn cracked during the fight." She asked.

"Yeah." Trixie felt her horn and noticed the crack was gone. "It must've healed when we used the elements." She concluded.

"That would be the conclusion." Celestia said trying to get up with Rainbow and Lightnings help. "I would say let's leave this place and return to the Crystal Empire." Celestia stated.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Cheerilee asked worryingly.

"Oh don't worry it's only a sprain." Celestia said with a calm look but when she tried to put weight on it she felt a shooting pain running through it causing her wince "Maybe it's not a sprain." Celestia chuckled.

"Well then let's get back to the empire; get Celestia leg bandaged up, and head on home." Trixie smiled knowing that all the trouble with the Tantabus was now over.

Once they've returned Cadence was met with thunderous cheers that there princess had returned. Celestia was patched up in the medical ward and after she was free to leave she flew home to Canterlot to check on her sister and to make other preparations.

Saying their goodbyes to Cadence and Radiant the girls hopped on the train heading to Ponyville where everypony returned home. It was already nighttime when the train left the station for another stop as Trixie headed back toward her home and library.

Once inside she spotted Spike sleeping in his usual bed by hers and Halyn hanging upside down with her wings folded around it for warmth.

"Well best to get some sleep. After the adventure we just had I think I deserve a nice long peaceful sleep." Trixie yawned as she went upstairs toward her bedroom, climbed in bed and went to sleep. Everything was right in the world… but for how long will it stay that way.

 **F3: Finally this one took forever to finish but Part 5 complete.**

 **Pinkie: Hurray! It's finally finished.**

 **F3: Yep and without further aude I'm Fireuser3 Blazing *Three small green creatures appear with Xana symbol***

 **Pinkie: Um Fire what are those? *Creatures begin glowing***

 **F3: Oh shit. *Explosion* HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

 **Pinkie: Boyahkasha! *Twinkling Stars.***


End file.
